Evolution
by NegaiFreak
Summary: In order to evolve, we must become better... After an incident in Republic City made by people who claim to be a part of the "true" Earth Empire, Korra, Rex, and Ash set out to locate the ringleader behind this group, named Ryuto. However, their quest to stop him is put to a halt when it turns out Kuvira has escaped? What is to come of this inevitable chaos? RATED T FOR SAFETY!
1. Reconstruction

**Hey everyone! Ready for the world to evolve in all sorts of ways? I know the idea of this story hasn't been a big one in the minds of many people, but some of you wanted to see my idea of a post Legend of Korra story in action, so I figured giving you a limited chapter series would be the best way to go. Keep in mind that this will only be six chapters and will take place after the events of "Balance" and the upcoming comic, "Turf Wars".**

 **Now as for the story, this is meant to be a Generator Rex/Legend of Korra crossover centering around Rex's relationship with Kuvira. As I've told you in my profile page, they've broken up, but they'll be getting back together in this story. How will that happen? Well, you'll have to wait and find out!**

 **BOOK FIVE**

 **EVOLUTION**

 _ **The battle against the Earth Empire has finally ended! After Avatar Korra managed to persuade Kuvira to surrender, she was turned over to the custody of the Metal Clan. As of the chaotic conflict, a new spirit portal has opened at the center of Republic City!**_

 _ **Thanks to the Omni Force and the people who fought for the safety of the world, peace has been restored for now. But what has become of the rest of Kuvira's army? And will danger strike once more?!**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **RECONSTRUCTION**

Sparks emitted from the cutting of the metal as several people were working in a large warehouse, wearing face masks and gloves to protect themselves. Some of them were actually bending the solids they sawed off, levitating it over to others to put into place. It turned out they were building a large mecha suit that was similar to the one used to attack the populated city just over a month ago. However, it was much smaller, being about twelve stories in height as it lied upon the floor.

"Commander Irine," a man with a brown beard chimed in, catching the attention of a woman who was observing the work from the rafters, "We're almost complete with the development of the second Colossus," he told her. She was a well-endowed woman with metallic armor plated over her chest, arms, and legs, having long black hair tied into a bun with red lipstick adorning her lips.

"Good," she responded, "I'll see to it that Ryuto is informed of the progress," she stated, about to walk out of the area through a pair of doors, "And be sure to get the fourth and fifth ones prepared as well," she added to him, "We do this for the sake of the empire we've lost," she mentioned, making the worker nod in agreement before he began yelling out orders to the others. She left soon afterwards, going across a metal bridge outside to see the forest that surrounded the camp, where soldiers were training. They bended rocks up from the earth and tossed them at targets, while others patrolled the place within the standard mecha suits, working on experiments with their cohorts. The one observing them walked along until she opened the doors to a white room, were merely a man with short black hair was, having goggles on as sparks flew from the tools he was working with. "I do hope that I am not interrupting anything," she chimed in, causing him to perk up as he turned to see her there.

"Ah, Irine…" he greeted, taking the goggles off of his eyes and placing them onto his forehead. He was a broad shouldered man with a sharp jawline and an even sharper gaze, donning a green outfit with metallic shoulder and knee pads. "You came at a good time," he admitted as he gestured to her in a beckoning manner. She approached him, noticing the bright purple lights emanating from beyond as she had to squint.

"I… am here to inform you that the Colossus project is going on as scheduled," she explained to him, "In fact," she continued, "I believe we will be able to complete it within the month," she added with a light grin.

"Good, good," he repeated in understanding, sounding pleased, "As for me, I've completed the spirit reactors we'll be using be using as power supplies for the project," he told her, gesturing towards what he had been working on. She gasped at the sight of the inventions, being five separate energy sources contained within roundish containers, each emitting a bright violet light. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the inventor implied to his second in-command, "With these reactors, we'll be able to power each Colossus with just as much power as the original," he explained, picking one up from its stand to show her.

"It's… incredible…" she uttered before taking it into her hands.

"Poor Bataar only scratched the surface of the spirit energy's potential with the pre-Colossus and the weapon…" Ryuto mentioned, drawing her attention towards him, seeing him walk over to the windows and place his hand against the glass, "I too had ambitions of an empire that would unify this nation," he pointed out, shifting his expression into a frown, "but Kuvira hesitated at the very end when she had almost everything in place to emerge victorious…" he muttered angrily as he slammed his fist against the glass, making it crack slightly.

"Ryuto…" the commander said, catching his attention as he turned his head slightly, "how did you find a way to contain spirit energy in this manner?" she asked, curiously observing the object of power in her hands.

"That was based off the design of someone else's invention…" he replied, walking over and taking the reactor out from her hands, "Not that you're questioning my scientific mind, are you?" he questioned back with a sly smirk.

"Not in a million years, sir," she answered honestly, standing firm.

"Good," he responded as he grinned, putting the power source back onto its stand with the others, "Still…" he started to realize, "it will be a while before the Colossus project is actually completed," he pointed out, waving his arms around to bend the metal walls of the room, opening them to reveal a secret compartment. Irine gasped lightly again to see that inside was a mecha suit, but it was slightly different. It appeared to fit a human body, with armor that went all the way up to the neck and shining a bright silver.

"Is that… platinum?" she inquired, going up to the suit and examining it.

"The outside, yes," he answered, trotting over to her, "This armor can be piloted by using the meteorite metal that's within the inner layers of it," he explained, "It acts as the armor's nervous system and responds to the motions of any metalbender who wears it," he mentioned thoroughly, opening up the suit's chest plate.

"I assume this was based off of someone else's design, correct?" the commander inquired, making him chuckle.

"Yes, but I've made improvements given the technology we have today," he retorted, going up to her and gifting her with the chest plate, "I would like for you to take it," he advised as she blinked in surprise.

"Yes sir," she replied immediately, bowing to him, "Thank you for this," she said in gratitude. He just chuckled, looking out the windows to see his subordinates training, working, and all around contributing their efforts to their cause.

"I think it is time we send the United Republic a message…" he suggested while grinning ominously, leading to a nod from the woman with him.

 **X**

Vines were spread out from the heart of Republic City, where its shining yellow spirit portal remained open within the scrum of them. The few months that had passed since the conflict that resulted in most of the city's destruction were far beyond normal for most of the residents who had to be temporarily relocated. President Raiko's expansion plan made it clear that there would be no tampering of the downtown area where spirits dwelled, allowing for them to have their own place to call home.

The human denizens were placed into small camps for the time being, agreeing to make do with the conditions while waiting for the buildings to be put up. They also learned that their Avatar had gotten into another relationship; this time with the esteemed inventor, Asami Sato. While it was somewhat embarrassing and awkward for her to admit of her feelings, the public didn't seem to mind too much as they already had dealt with a bunch of her incidents in the recent weeks. Now that things were settling down, workers were busy with the city expansion, starting numerous buildings on the outskirts of the city. Steel beams were being hoisted off of the ground by strong men, who carried them over to the construction sites, where metalbenders lifted them into place to be welded together by firebenders. The police force was also in the area, securing the area and only allowing workers to enter, but did have a few exceptions.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked as his cheeks sparked. He enveloped himself in electricity before shooting a small stream of it into a generator, which revved with energy soon afterwards, much to the delight of the workers there.

"Thanks, little guy," one of them said in gratitude, kneeling down to pet him on the head gently.

"Cha~!" he cooed delightedly. Another figure was helping the men out, being Rex Salazar as his arms had been morphed into giant orange gauntlets, carrying five steel beams to the site.

"Ergh…" he grunted, setting them down carefully before reforming his hands back to normal, dusting them off, "All yours, chicos!" he called out to some of the metalbenders on the second floor of the half-built edifice, enticing them to levitate the girders up by waving their arms, "De nada!" he shouted up to them amidst the sounds of sparks flying and sawblades buzzing. Watching from a balcony upon a building from afar was the Avatar herself, who smiled as she saw everyone working along steadily. Beside her was a man who bore a familiar red cap atop his head, looking alongside her.

"So how does it feel to get the girl of your dreams?" Korra asked teasingly while smirking at the raven haired man, who merely blushed and chuckled.

"I dunno..." he admitted, turning around and leaning against the railing with his elbows, "I mean, I never she'd say that she loved me first..." he added as he glanced up at the sky, seeing the birds soar across it, "but I guess she really loves me for who I am," he concurred, standing up straight.

"And what you mean to her," the Avatar mentioned, looking out at the construction site, "I can't tell you how many times I've screwed up with the whole love thing..." she muttered, smiling afterwards. Ash seemed somewhat confused by her words, glancing over to see the evo still around some of the workers along with the Mouse Pokémon.

"Why are asking me by the way?" he asked his teammate, catching her attention as her face turned pink slightly.

"Because... I could really use some relationship advice..." she confessed, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Really?" the Pokémon trainer questioned as he arched an eyebrow, "I think you and Asami seem fine," he told her, seeing her glance off to the side.

"Well, yeah..." she agreed, still blushing, "but what if something happens down the road, and I screw up again?" she suggested, placing her left hand upon her head.

"You'll be fine," the raven haired man reassured, making her let off a smile, "I'm just worried about Rex now that he knows what Kuvira was up to in the Earth Kingdom," he admitted as he changed the subject, making her perk up.

"Oh," she uttered, remembering how the evo had once been the metalbender's boyfriend, only to be dumped by her once she began taking control of restoring the nation, "I don't get why he's so uptight about it though," she mentioned, " I mean... it's not like what happened was his fault..." she added, folding her arms as she leaned onto the railing.

"But he thinks it is," Ash responded, "He probably thought he could've done something to stop Kuvira from trying to take over back then," he explained, causing her to sigh deeply.

"There's a ton of girls out in the multiverse," she began, "yet the one he liked the most was a crazy dictator..." she noted, evidently frustrated as she rubbed her head with her hand.

"Well, we could try giving him some advice..." her Omni Force teammate suggested with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I get the feeling that won't work..." she replied bluntly while rolling her eyes, making him chuckle.

"Come on," he beckoned, heading towards the doorway to the rest of the building, "The sooner we get this done," he started to say, placing his hands into his pockets, "the sooner we can get ready to see all our friends again," he stated with a bright smile, leaving soon afterwards. Korra smiled back, remembering that a certain water wizard would be more than happy to hear of her return.

"Yeah," she concurred, following her teammate. Outside, several of the workers wearing helmets were gathered around a table, looking over the blueprints to the city plan.

"We should be able to get all of the structures of these buildings in place by the end of next week," the head of the group explained to the men there, "Of course there might be a setback if we get another spirit infestation…" he pointed out, "but I'm sure most of them won't bother us now that we've moved our area out here," he reassured as he grinned, "Get the fifth story on that building set up and we'll be done for the day," he told half of the ones there.

"Yes sir," they replied, jogging right back to the site. Pikachu was happily enjoying a bottle of water he had been given, guzzling most of the drink down.

"Pi… ka…!" he breathed in relief. He then took notice of the metalbender workers heading up onto the next floor, readying the steel beams to be put into place. Their hard work made him smile, but he also saw another man just walk inside the structure, having a knapsack upon his back. "Pika?" he uttered in confusion, tilting his head to the side. Within the site, the floors from first to fourth had been set up to the point where they could be set up for walling and such. The one that went inside made his way up to the third floor, removing his bag and setting it onto the ground. He opened it up and pulled out a few objects, placing them onto the beams that were perpendicular to the ceiling. They stuck firm as red lights emitted from them, blinking slowly as a grin spread across their user's face. Moments later, he exited the building, having left the knapsack behind. Seeing that he had entered and then departed the structure so quickly, the Electric type narrowed his eyes, putting his water bottle down to pursue him. "Pi, pika!" he shouted to catch his attention, seeing that he bore a pair of dark sunglasses rather than protective goggles and a brown goatee.

"Whatcha' want, runt?" he questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Pi ka chu…?" the Mouse Pokémon growled back angrily, letting his cheeks spark with electricity. Some of the men took notice of the verbal exchange, trotting over to see what was going on.

"Hey easy there, pally!" one of them advised, holding out his left hand in a placating manner to the suspicious worker, "That little guy's a friend of ours," he told him, "so don't go trying to piss him off…" he recommended seriously. In the meantime, both Ash and Korra had exited the workers' barracks building to see the incident unfolding, blinking in surprise.

"Pikachu?" the former of the two uttered out of surprise.

"Pika pi, pika?!" his partner questioned to the mysterious man, who removed his eyewear to stare back at him blankly.

"Hold on…" another worked started to realize, causing him and the others to perk up, "weren't there only supposed to be six guys in that there building?" he asked, gesturing towards the incomplete structure.

"Yeah…" the boss replied before turning his focus onto the man standing from afar.

"Pika pi?!" the Electric type shouted angrily, getting onto all-fours and having electricity spark all around him. The man in front of him just reached into his pocket, pulling out a remote-shaped device that the Omni Force members immediately recognized.

"For the glory that is the _true_ Earth Empire!" he declared, pressing a button. Inside the half-built edifice, the devices with the red lights began blinking more rapidly until they all exploded simultaneously, causing the third floor to burst entirely into flames. One of the men on the floor above sniffed the air as he picked up an odd scent.

"Hey, you smell that?" he asked his comrades, only to be met with an explosion that blew all of them back in an instant. The others on the ground all widened their eyes at the sight of the blast, as smoke began to envelop the edifice along with the sounds of agonized screams.

"Not again..." the Avatar uttered quietly, worried for those inside.

 **X**

"HELP!" a man screamed from within the blaze as the fire raged on. Everyone below appeared to be in a panicked state except for the one who triggered the blast, as he was about to make his escape.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked angrily, enveloping himself in electricity before letting out a lightning bolt that struck the man.

"AGH!" he cried out in agony upon being zapped, falling down to the ground. He was about to get back up, but was suddenly tackled by a couple of the workers, getting knocked onto the ground in a loud grunt.

"Oh my god…" the foreman uttered in disbelief at the site of the construction on fire, continuing to burn something that they had spent their days trying to make for the sake of the people.

"We need to get those men out of there!" one worker yelled out.

"I can do it," Ash replied quickly, running towards the flaming edifice, "Everyone else stand clear!" he advised loudly, enticing everyone to head off hurriedly as he reached down to his belt. In the meantime, Rex and Korra went over the suspicious man being pinned down, with the former squatting and grabbing the remote he had used to detonate the building.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the man, who merely smirked.

"Greninja, let's go!" the Pokémon trainer cried out, pressing the center button of a Poké Ball and throwing it upwards, letting it pop open. The light that poured out went onto the earth, coming into form before dissipating to reveal the Water/Dark type.

"Neen!" he croaked, widening his eyes slightly to see the blaze before him, "Neen ja…" he said in surprise, while his master walked up to his side.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a tough one…" he admitted as he took a deep breath of air, "We'll do this together," he declared, extending his left fist to him. He reached out his own in response, bumping it against his. In a mere instant, a torrent of water enveloped the frog-like creature as he leapt up into the air. The liquid surrounding him broke apart into droplets that zoomed to the center of his back, forming a sphere that morphed into a large shuriken. His appearance had changed slightly as he landed back down beside his owner, having a chest that was similar to his jacket, and a head of red and black that was similar to his hat and hair respectively. The Avatar widened her eyes at the sight of the transformation, having seen it before, but never knew what the implications were behind it.

"Gren!" the Ninja Pokémon exclaimed, hopping right up to be right above the structure, unlatching the makeshift weapon from his back and hurling it down at the fire, causing most of it to go out in a burst of steam.

"Whoa…" the South Pole native uttered out of surprise, amazed by their power.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu chimed in, catching her attention as he was gesturing towards the foreman, making her blink in understanding before nodding.

"Call the fire brigade," she advised to the lead worker, causing him to immediately hurry off back to the barracks, grabbing the radio while breathing heavily. As he phoned for help, Greninja was still inside the blazing structure, searching around for the workers.

"H… Help!" one voice coughed out, catching his attention as he turned to see a figure surrounded by the fire in the corner. He immediately reached down to his legs, pulling out a pair of throwing stars made of water from the markings and flinging them toward the flames, putting them out upon contact. He then ran over and picked up the worker there, hoisting him over his shoulder. As his master stood outside the building, he jumped down and set the man on the ground beside him.

"Thanks Greninja!" Ash quickly said in gratitude, enticing him to go back into the flaming building to search for the others, while he attended to the worker, "Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Ergh… yeah…" the bearded individual replied as a few coughs left his mouth, "You better make sure that frog friend of yours hurries it up…" he told him, still coughing from the smoke he had inhaled. The raven haired man nodded in understanding, standing back up and closing his hands into fists.

"We gotta pick up the pace, Greninja," he said, as his voice resonated with his teammate inside the burning building.

"Neen!" he responded quickly, tossing several shuriken of water at the flames, putting them out instantly upon contact in bursts of steam.

"Hey, over here!" a voice cried out, making him perk up as he saw a pair of men limping towards him, evidently hurt from the explosion.

"Nin, neen ja!" he advised as he rushed over to them quickly. Suddenly, parts of the ceiling above them collapsed, enticing everyone there to brace themselves. The debris struck the Water/Dark type at his right leg, making him grimace in pain as he keeled over slightly.

"Ergh!" the Pokémon trainer outside yelped out of agony, going down onto his knee, much to the surprise of the Avatar as she ran over.

"Ash, are you all right?!" she asked him quickly as he slowly got back up.

"Yeah…" he grunted as a response, "Greninja, hang in there!" he shouted out, making the frog-like creature perk up from within the building, disregarding his current pain to get to the men he had found. He hoisted them up and ran away from the fire, jumping out of the building to land before his master and his comrade.

"Gren…" he croaked, putting the workers down, allowing them to finally be re-exposed to the cleaner air, "Gre…" he groaned, keeling over onto his knee again.

"Come on, we gotta keep going!" his owner beckoned to him, only to have Korra place her hand onto his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Don't push yourselves," she recommended, stepping forward and cracking her knuckles, "I can deal with the rest," she declared as she smacked her fists together, creating a burst of wind followed by her opening her eyes to reveal them shining in a bright white light. Everyone stepped as they saw rise herself up into the air upon a small vortex of it, hovering right beside the burning edifice. She waved her arms around, making the wind whistle as it gathered around the building, blowing out most of the flames and causing the smoke to dissipate into the air. When the fire finally ceased, the only sounds emitting from the area were the coughs of the workers still inside.

"They're alive!" one man below exclaimed delightedly, while others cheered in delight.

"Metalbenders, get some cables and bring those boys down!" the foreman commanded, enticing some of the police officers to help out, bending lines up to the incomplete fifth floor. In the meantime, the Avatar lowered herself down to the ground gently, letting her eyes flash back to normal before going over to her teammates, as Greninja had transformed back into his previous state, sweating madly.

"Nice going, Korra," Ash complimented, making her grin. A while passed before the fire department finally arrived, with sirens blaring as all of the men that were inside the building being attended to. Lin Beifong arrived on the scene just as the police had detained the mysterious person, handcuffing him as he remained silent.

"There you go," the South Pole native said, bending water around the Ninja Pokémon's leg as it glowed, healing the injury he had taken to his ankle.

"Gren…" he croaked in gratitude with a nod, making her smile.

"Ash, you sure you're okay?" she asked her comrade, catching his attention as he perked up.

"Oh, yeah," he reassured as a response, "Whenever Greninja and I take on that power, we share our emotions and pain," he explained, while someone began to wrap some bandages around his partner's leg.

"Jeez…" his short haired friend uttered out of surprise, "You must've scared your girlfriend plenty of times with that," she realized, causing him to chuckle. Moments later, they were all gathered with the police as they surrounded the suspect. A fancy car pulled up to the scene, coming to a stop and catching the attentions of the others. Exiting from it were President Raiko and Tenzin, who quickly walked over.

"Is everyone all right?" the latter of the two asked in concern.

"We're fine, Tenzin," Korra reassured as she stood up alongside the raven haired man and the frog-like creature, "Everyone's out safely, and we caught the guy who did this," she pointed, gesturing over to the person who was handcuffed.

"Has he identified himself yet?" the leader of Republic City asked, turning to the police chief.

"No," she answered, "But we do have this from him," she said, pulling out the detonator from earlier, "This is a Varrick Industries model…" she noted, narrowing her eyes onto it before letting her superior take it for examination.

"Varrick, huh?" the Avatar inquired, folding her arms over her chest, "Guess his tech must've been stolen by someone…" she realized while placing her hand onto her chin. A chuckle then emanated from the prime suspect upon hearing her words, catching everyone's attention.

"Or perhaps it was still in the possession of those who _truly_ wish to reconstruct this nation…" he muttered with a smirk. An angered expression came across Rex's face as he trotted up to him, having light blue lines appear along his arm before it morphed into a massive orange sword, holding its tip to the man's face.

"I'll ask you one more time…" he uttered angrily, "who are you?" he asked menacingly before putting his weapon down. The suspect blinked for a moment as he let a grin come across his face

"So…" he started to say, "you're her ex, aren't you?" he guessed, much to his surprise as his eyes widened.

"Uh oh," Ash said, seeing his teammate trembling as his left fist was tightly clenched.

"What did you just say?" he asked the goateed man, hearing him laugh.

"The great Kuvira's ex-boyfriend…" he responded, smiling without a care, "You know, she betrayed her own cause in the end because of you and your stupid friends," he mentioned, making him growl as he swung the B.F.S. back.

"Rex, stop!" the South Pole native yelled, throwing out her arms and causing his armament to cease its movement, while he gritted his teeth, "Just cool your jets… and walk away…" she advised calmly, releasing her bending hold on him. He transformed his right arm back to normal, walking off with a frustrated grunt as a couple of the workers got out of his way.

"So you used to work for Kuvira, correct?" Raiko inquired to the suspect, who merely cracked another grin.

"I work under a new boss now," he replied as no one else appeared to notice that he was picking the lock to his restraints with a bobby pin, "One who won't betray himself or leave any of his men or women for dead," he added.

"Who are you talking about?" Lin asked, glaring at him.

"The one who will make the Earth Nation whole starting with the decimation of this pathetic city…" he answered eerily, "Ryuto will be pleased…" he noted as he chuckled.

"Ryuto?" Tenzin uttered in confusion, having overheard the conversation as he and the others trotted over.

"That name doesn't ring a bell," the police chief admitted as she glanced off to the side.

"Surely we must have some information if he was a subordinate under Kuvira," the president implied, as chattering voices rang throughout the area. All of a sudden, the sound of a click caught their attentions as the suspect had freed himself, reaching into the pocket of his pants to grab something. Korra and the Beifong woman there quickly bent out metal cables, wrapping around him as he put his hand up to his mouth.

"Wow, you are good…" he complimented, keeping his hand closed, "Ryuto did say that taking control of Republic City wouldn't be easy," he mentioned while still being restrained tightly, "So why not just wipe it off the map?" he suggested in a menacing tone.

"Young man," Raiko began, "you will brought in for questioning soon enough," he told him, "And you _will_ tell us everything about this Ryuto character we need to know," he stated with a hard glare.

"Oh, I'm sure you could make me talk…" the suspect retorted with a smirk, "but can you keep me alive?" he inquired, much to the glasses wearing man's confusion. He then gasped to see the captive individual toss something into his mouth, swallowing it down with a gulp.

"What was that?!" Lin asked demandingly. All of a sudden, the suspect began to twitch a little, with foam seeping out from his mouth.

"For every one life you save…" he began to mutter, falling towards the ground, "we'll take a hundred more in return…" he finished, falling face flat onto the earth with a lifeless stare in his eyes. The officers and their superior all ran over to see what had happened, as the cables were relieved from his body. One put his fingers against his neck, trying to detect for a pulse. He shook his head after a moment as everyone else stepped back.

"He's dead…" the airbending master uttered out of shock, widening his eyes.

"Launch an investigation into this man and this so-called… Ryuto," the leader of Republic City requested, "I can't let innocent civilians potentially become victims from incidents like this," he mentioned seriously.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked sadly, jumping up onto his master's left shoulder.

"Maybe this Ryuto guy's starting up a new Earth Empire or something?" he suggested as a guess, catching the attentions of his teammates.

"I don't know…" Korra admitted in response, placing her hand onto her chin, "I mean, didn't we round up every single person that was committing to Kuvira's commands?" she asked, only to receive a nervous look from Tenzin. Before she could even say anything, the sound of a loud blast caught their attentions as they glanced over and widened their eyes to see the remaining buildings still under construction being destroyed by explosions on all levels, making them collapse completely into dust and smoke. Fire raged on everyone's mouths were gaping open, stunned by the mere sight of the destruction.

"What… is happening?" Raiko asked before dropping to his knees in defeat. His bodyguards went over to his side, while the Omni Force members just stared ahead in wonder, with Rex being the most frustrated by the apparent attack. Elsewhere within a small prison cell in Zaofu was the former dictator herself, taking a meditative stance and breathing slowly, pressing her hands against the metal beneath her. After letting out another sigh, she could hear the whine of the metal bending, making her crack a slight grin.

 **END**

 **Holy cow! So Republic City's under attack yet again, and this time it's by this mysterious man known as Ryuto. Yes, I will add some information to the OC character thread in the Omni Force forum.**

 **Anyways, a bit of a slow start to the story, so I apologize. There will be plenty of flashbacks regarding Ash and Rex's involvements in the LoK universe to come, so don't worry too much when it comes to the rest of this fic. Plus, I plan to put in a lot of character development considering the circumstances being put into this. With that all said, I hope you did enjoy the first chapter. More will come soon!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **There isn't anything I wouldn't do to help someone like you.**_

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **To Korra before Harmonic Convergence**


	2. Escape

**Another story is back from the dead! I know "The Legend of Korra" isn't the center of a lot of buzz, but I'm really glad to get back in the saddle with my crossover interpretation of what happened after the Earth Empire had fallen. The recap's in the opening words, so let's dive back into "Evolution"!**

 **BOOK FIVE**

 **EVOLUTION**

 _ **The Earth Empire may not be dead just yet! After an agent infiltrated the reconstruction and expansion sites of Republic City, bombs went off and buildings were destroyed! Though the Avatar and her Omni Force companions were able to rescue all the workers, a chaotic aura has once again begun to spread.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, it seems word of this attack has reached the ears of those in Zaofu, including Kuvira…**_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **ESCAPE**

The red light of a radio went out as Suyin Beifong stood up from her seat at her desk, letting out a deep sigh as both her husband and her eldest son were behind her.

"The good news that there were no casualties and very few injuries," she explained to them, glancing away rather reluctantly.

"And the bad news…?" Baatar inquired, arching an eyebrow out of concern.

"Likely a huge setback," she responded as she turned around and started to walk towards the two, enticing them to move aside and let her pass, "Two years maybe," she added as a suggestion before leaving through the doorway.

"She's going to try and get answers out of Kuvira again," Baatar Jr. realized, subconsciously closing his hands into fists.

"Obviously, that's her only option," his father chimed in, getting his attention, "Everyone else from the Earth Empire forces went through due process and were discharged from prison after interrogation," he told him as he let out a breath of air.

"Including me…" he muttered, sounding frustrated, "I had more information about our forces, the technology we used, and even the members within our empire," he pointed out, "If mom's so insistent on finding out what group is causing this," he continued, looking back at his parent, "why continue to question Kuvira when she already has the answers?" he asked, narrowing his eyes onto him.

"Honestly… I don't think that's what your mother wants to do," he replied, surprising him slightly as he raised his right eyebrow. Down in the lower levels of the estate, Suyin was saluted by her armored guards as she walked into a room lined in silver-colored platinum all around. Her guards closed the door from the outside, showing that there was no handle attached from the inside as the matriarch stepped forward towards the figure sitting against the wall.

"I assume you've already heard about what's happened?" she implied, causing her to perk up as her messy, long, black hair covered half of her face, revealing the right side of it as she narrowed her eye. Back in Republic City, the police station was becoming very overcrowded as people aplenty were voicing their concerns over the explosions that happened earlier. Further inside, several of the workers who were unarmed from the attack were brought in for questioning, while the Omni Force members were waiting outside the interrogation room quietly.

"I'm telling you that I didn't know him!" the foreman shouted from within the room, slamming his fist upon the table in front of Lin and Mako, who both had their arms crossed.

"I'm not convinced," the detective stated after a moment, "Even if this was a voluntary construction project, people still need to give their information and such to the higher ups to know that they're qualified," he explained, causing the man there to sigh deeply.

"There's also the fact that little to no security was present," the chief added, "Aside from the Avatar and her friends," she kept going, looking at the suspect sternly, "there were no police or firemen on hand in case of such an emergency," she told him.

"Huh…" he breathed out, "That's error in judgement, believe me…" he realized, placing his left hand against his chest, "But I'll say it as many times as I need to," he affirmed, standing up from his seat, "I did _not_ know that man," he stated firmly. The two officials shared a glance with each other before nodding. The door to the room then opened, as the foreman walked out first, followed by his interrogators. Korra stood up immediately upon seeing them.

"Anything?" she inquired, catching their attentions as they all stopped.

"I'm sorry, Avatar…" the head of the construction apologized, "I wish I knew more than I did about what happened," he admitted, followed by the short haired woman letting off a slight frown.

"It's all right," she reassured after a moment, "You should go home and get some rest," she advised, enticing him to nod before leaving the hall.

"Was that the last one?" Ash asked, chiming into the conversation the group was about to have.

"Pretty much," Lin replied as she placed her hands at her hips, "All that's left are the witnesses who noticed the event," she explained, letting out a deep sigh.

"What about the reports on the attacker himself?" the South Pole native questioned.

"We couldn't find anything about him," the firebender responded, folding his arms over his chest, "Fingerprint scans from the detonator he had, DNA analysis from the autopsy…" he listed off, "We found nothing out of it," he said, much to the shock of the Omni Force members as they widened their eyes. Rex however, said nothing as he stayed seated and looked at the floor.

"We do know one thing," the chief chimed in, narrowing her eyes, "He's likely a member of a group of former Earth Empire soldiers," she told the others.

"Well that's not much to go on…" the Pokémon trainer pointed out bluntly.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu agreed, hopping up onto his master's right shoulder.

"True," Lin concurred, "but we do have people on file from the Earth Empire after it was disbanded," she explained, turning around and starting to walk off, "Mako, I'll need you to continue the investigation into that man's identity," she told her subordinate.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded with a salute as he saw her go on her way, "We'll try to find out everything we can," he promised to the Avatar, who grinned at him. As he left, she and her multiversal guests sat back down in their seats against the hallway walls.

"Don't suppose we could phone a friend at a time like this?" she inquired to Ash, who shook his head as an answer, "Huh…" she sighed as she placed her hand against her cheek, "Didn't think so…" she concluded, seemingly concerned that there was nothing they could do.

 **X**

"So there was an attack on Republic City this morning?" Kuvira asked from within her cell, still seated against the wall as Suyin had finished her explanation.

"And according to reports from the police _and_ the Avatar," she continued, squatting down to meet her eye level, "he declared himself as a member of the 'true'Earth Empire," she stated, causing her to perk up slightly.

"You're saying it's one of my former followers?" she inquired after a silent moment.

"Is it not?" the Metal Clan matriarch questioned back, narrowing her eyes.

"All my followers and those alike turned themselves in after the end of the fighting in Republic City…" the former dictator pointed out as she remained somewhat despondent.

"Well apparently, one of them didn't," the woman before her stated in response, crossing her arms over her chest, "which is why I'm here to question you about any splinter factions of the Earth Empire that may have split from your goal," she explained, actually causing the prisoner to widen her eyes in surprise.

"I just said that _all_ of _my_ followers had turned themselves in," she argued, closing her hands into fists, "If you think that I'm responsible for a group that dissolved away from my empire's ideals, then-!" She stopped herself as she realized what she was saying, letting her head droop down in shame.

"Whatever you know, you'll tell us," Suyin stated, turning around and walking up to the door. She knocked it twice with her right fist, followed by one of the guards opening it up from the outside to allow her to depart.

"Huh…" Kuvira sighed, sounding defeated by what she had heard and how her former mentor had treated her as if she was the criminal. She kept herself seated as the door to her cell shut once more, leaving her isolated again. Reaching her hands behind herself, she dug her fingers into the wall, starting to rupture it slowly, forming a small opening that led outside.

"Are you sure you're all okay?" Asami Sato asked worriedly through a telephone as she twirled the wire in her fingers nervously.

" _Yes, we're all fine,_ " her girlfriend's voice responded through the speaker. She was standing at a phone in the police station, talking into it. "But I think it's gonna be a while before I make it back tonight…" she confessed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's fine, Korra," the Future Industries owner replied from her end of the call, "Just get home before Swampert starts to worry," she advised, "I love you," she finished sweetly, causing the South Pole native to blush a mad red.

"Love you, too," she responded, sounding somewhat embarrassed but happy to say that out loud. She then put the receiver back in place, letting out a breath of air.

"Pika, pika?" a familiar voice squeaked, catching her attention to see Pikachu right beside her, hopping up onto her left shoulder and nuzzling his cheek against her own. She chuckled, going with him back over to the waiting area where their friends were still waiting. Another hour passed as the group of sat on the bench for what felt like a silent eternity. No one spoke a word as they awaited the findings of what witnesses had seen from the attack. Finally, the door opened with a bearded man walking past the Omni Force members, apparently being the last of the bystanders.

"So what now?" the Avatar asked as Lin emerged from the interrogation room, seeing her, Ash, Rex, and the Mouse Pokémon all sitting there on the benches.

"Huh..." she sighed deeply, glancing off to the side, "We've got no leads into this," she told the group, making them all blink in surprise, "Even if we had a shred of something, I doubt it'd be enough for us to try and get some intel," she explained, looking evidently distraught, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," the Avatar reassured, "We all knew that there'd be another day where something would go wrong and someone else would be putting us in harm's way," she stated as the rest of her teammates listened on, "I just wished it wasn't something that had to do with Kuvira..." she confessed, causing the evo to tense up as he clutched his jacket, which the Pokémon trainer took notice of.

"Maybe there's another way we can find out what's happening," he suggested, catching the others' attentions as they saw him stand up from his seat.

"Pika?" his partner squeaked in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"How about trying to radio Zaofu and see if they can get some answers from Kuvira herself?" he recommended as the goggled man gritted his teeth, "If she had something to do with the guys who attacked the construction sites today," he kept going, "then she probably knows who's behind all of it," he finished, adjusting his cap.

"Good point," the police chief agreed as she had her arms folded over her chest, "I can call Su and ask if we can come over to help out," she added, trotting off into the halls afterwards.

"Huh..." Rex breathed out, shivering a little as he had caught his teammates' attentions.

"Rex, stop it," Korra advised seriously, "I know this whole thing with Kuvira isn't exactly your cup of tea these days," she noted while seeing him glance away for a moment, "but we're gonna need you if things get worse," she told him.

"Right..." he concurred sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "because me against a metalbender like Kuvira would be a perfect match up..." he muttered, crossing his arms. Without warning, he found himself hoisted up from his seat by the woman, who glared at him menacingly as she held the collar of his jacket in both of her hands.

"You're helping," she said in a threatening tone, "Got it?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, fine!" he agreed repeatedly as he held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Hey, take it easy you guys," Ash advised, placing his right hand onto the Avatar's shoulder.

"Pika pi chu..." the Mouse Pokémon pleaded. All of a sudden, his ears perked up, causing him to look over and see Lin fast approaching them.

"Lin?" the Avatar uttered in surprise upon noticing, "Did you get in touch with Su already?" she guessed, setting her comrade down gently.

"We have a problem," the police chief stated after a moment, "Kuvira's escaped," she said, making everyone widen their eyes in disbelief.

 **X**

Rex stood up straight rather instantly upon hearing the news. His ex-girlfriend escaping from her prison was one thing, but with the current situation at hand along with her untimely getaway, there were now more complications than fewer.

"How?!" Korra exclaimed, breaking the quick silence amongst the group, "Wasn't she in secure custody in Zaofu?!" she inquired, evidently stunned.

"Apparently not secure enough," the woman before them retorted as a reply, "Details on how can wait until we get to Zaofu," she stated, walking past them, "Come on!" she beckoned, waving for the Omni Force members to follow her. They glanced at each other in surprise before running off after her quickly. Moments later, they all got aboard an airship with a few other officers at the helm as it took off, hovering over the city before zooming off to the east. Within the craft's hull, the group was gathered around a display map of the entire Earth Nation, plotting their course to the well-advanced city.

"How long do you think we'll be?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably an hour given the conditions," Lin replied as she placed her hand upon her chin and looked out the window to see that they had cleared Republic City, "If we hurry, we might make it forty-five," she added.

"Then let's hurry," the Avatar advised, closing her hands into fists. Meanwhile, the evo among them remained quiet, inwardly conflicted about seeing Kuvira again.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _She didn't want to?" the goggled teen questioned as he and his girlfriend sat upon the steps within one of the estate gardens._

" _Yeah," she answered, sounding frustrated, "She said that she'd be seen as a conqueror if she tried taking control of the situation…" she grumbled, glancing away and narrowing her eyes._

" _Well… it's not like they have anyone else to turn to…" Rex concurred, looking over the majesty of the city, "Still, who'd take her place?" he inquired, causing the metalbender to perk up, "I mean, she can't possibly take control of the whole Earth Nation on her own AND keep a hold on Zaofu," he told her, noticing the rather despondent expression in her eyes, "Uh… right?" he guessed, arching his right eyebrow in concern._

" _She could, Rex," she responded as she stood up, "If she could provide the citizens of the kingdom with the resources of Zaofu along with all the protection from the looters and bandits," she began to explain, "then the entire nation could be brought back to peace," she finished._

" _Muchacha, that's a great way to think about it," her boyfriend replied, glancing away nervously, "but think about how Su feels when taking on all that responsibility," he mentioned, "Trust me, it's a lot to take in and try to get a handle on," he stated, causing her to blink in surprise._

" _Huh," she huffed afterwards as she turned away, "I should've known you wouldn't understand…" she muttered aloud, making him widen his eyes._

" _Kuvira, I-" Before the evo could say another word, he saw her head off in an upset manner. He got up, watching her go with a worried look in his eyes. After a while, he heard word from one of the guards that she was attempting to leave, much to his astonishment. He never thought she would even attempt to defy her superior's wishes after all the time she had spent under her wing. That is until he saw her and the Metal Clan matriarch standing by an airship, with the former about to board it. "Kuvira!" he cried out, catching their attentions as they looked to see him jog over, "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding concerned._

" _What Su should be doing," she replied with clenched fists, causing him to blink in realization, widening his eyes, "Rex, I'm sorry that you don't understand the vision I have to save the Earth Kingdom," she apologized, turning around and trotting up the ramp._

" _Kuvira!" the Beifong woman shouted commandingly._

" _Whoa, easy muchacha!" the Omni Force member pleaded quickly, getting between the two and holding out his hands, "It's not that I disagree with you or anything…" he said as she narrowed her eyes onto him, "but I think maybe you and Su ought to talk this out before-"_

" _There's NOTHING to talk about!" his girlfriend bellowed, "Su won't take action, but I will!" she declared with a fierce tongue._

" _Watch your tone, Kuvira!" her superior yelled, about to stomp up to her until the goggled man formed a large orange gauntlet over his right arm to halt her._

" _Okay, that's enough!" he shouted, having had his fill of arguing from both sides, "Let's take a second to think this over and maybe we can- WHOA!" he yelped, interjecting his own statement as he was suddenly flung into a wall in a burst of dust._

" _Rex!" Suyin exclaimed in shock, rushing over as the white veil settled to reveal the evo lying against the cracked wall, managing to glance over at his single Smack Hand upon realizing that the former guard captain had bent it to her will._

" _Why?" he muttered out to her as the matriarch helped stand him back up._

" _You won't understand," she responded, turning herself around and walking into the airship, "You never will," she added coldly. Moments later, the craft took off as the two still at the landing bay watched on despondently._

" _I'm sorry, Rex…" the Beifong woman apologized to the man beside her as he placed his hands into his pockets._

" _No," he responded as he started to walk away, "I should've been the one to do something…" he grumbled before leaving._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Rex, you're gonna be okay," Korra's voice chimed in, catching his attention as he looked over to see her giving him a reassuring grin. He wanted to do the same, but his current feelings kept him from doing so as his frown remained.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked worriedly from Ash's shoulder, as both he and his partner shared a quick glance with other before staring back at their friend. A long while passed before the airship finally arrived at flower-like, metal city of Zaofu just as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. At the landing bay, Metal Clan guards bent out cables from cranes to hoist onto the craft, slowly reeling it in as it gently touched the pad. Its docking bay then opened, allowing for Lin to exit first as she was followed by the Omni Force members. The guards then bent out an intricate staircase for them to saunter down, connecting it with the ramp.

"Whoa…" the Pokémon trainer uttered out of amazement by the majesty of the city, having never seen it before until now.

"Pika pi…" his partner squeaked, sounding just as awed by the place's beauty.

"Where's Su?" Lin suddenly asked the guards, snapping the duo away from their thoughts as they looked over at her.

"She's waiting for you at Kuvira's cell," a male soldier responded to get her attention, "We'll be escorting you," he offered with a salute.

"Thanks," the Avatar replied in gratitude, following him with the others onto the docking elevator, which went down as soon as everyone was aboard it. A while later, the entire group sped along a rail line within a tram car, as the raven haired man and his Electric type teammate looked outside to see the magnificence of the city they were traveling over.

"How long has it been since Kuvira got out?" the police chief questioned as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Two hours, tops," a female guard answered, causing her to look over at her, "We've had guards searching the entire city ever since word broke out that she got loose," she told her.

"She couldn't have gotten too far either," another one chimed in, "The valleys here get dangerous at night with what's roaming about," he mentioned as he narrowed his eyes onto the mountainside that overlooked the area.

"So there's a chance we can get her back?" Ash guessed, arching his eyebrow.

"We _will_ get her back, Ash," Korra corrected for him, making him blink in surprise before giving off a serious look as a sign of understanding.

"First things first," Lin chimed in to get their attentions, "We have to know what happened from Su," she stated as the tram car drew near the estate of her half-sister. A while passed after they arrived and disembarked from the transport, hurrying to the stronghold at the lower levels of the area. The guards with them bent the access open, allowing for the police chief and the Omni Force members to enter as they ventured into the complex, with torches lighting the way the farther down the steps they went.

"Are you sure this is a good place to imprison people when they could bend their way out of it?" Ash questioned, noticing the rock all around them.

"The earth here is only so stable enough that even earthbending a little of it in any escape attempts could cause a collapse," the female soldier from before explained as a reply, "However, that's not where we keep the more dangerous criminals," she mentioned, causing him to raise his eyebrow before glancing over at Pikachu.

"Pika pi…" he squeaked with a shake of his head, not sure as to what that meant. All of a sudden, they arrived at what appeared to be a dead end to the tunnel. One guard stepped forward and threw out his hands, making the earth open up for him and the others inside to see the several cube-shaped structures lined up that looked like small building just a dozen yards away from them.

"Those… are prison cells…" the Avatar realized as they walked past the numerous cages that only had small openings for air to circulate into them. The group made its way to the largest one in the complex, where Suyin was waiting as she donned a set of armor over her form.

"Thank you for coming," she said in gratitude, embracing her relative in a quick hug.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked quickly.

"No," the matriarch responded, "In fact, I think she just took off the moment she was free," she told them, gesturing for the group to follow her into the domain as she opened the door.

"Former lackeys got her out?" the police chief inquired while arching an eyebrow.

"That's the theory so far," her half-sister replied as they ventured onwards, "We're just trying to figure out how," she admitted, causing the group to glance at each other in confusion. The door to the escaped prisoner's room was opened, revealing to the group what had happened.

"Whoa," Korra uttered, evidently surprised from the large hole looming in front of the group. It was sized wide and tall enough for a person to get through by crawling.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said as he jumped off of his master's shoulder and walked up to it, able to fit through as well as he tested it.

"Plasma saws maybe?" Lin suggested as she placed her hand onto her chin.

"It's possible," Suyin agreed, "but the hole itself doesn't seems like it was cut…" she noted while glancing away for a moment in thought, catching Rex's attention.

"They could've used one of those mecha suits to pry it open," Ash chimed in as an idea.

"I don't think so," the Avatar responded while looking over the damage, "A mecha suit in broad daylight would've made a lot of noise and get caught right away," she pointed out, not noticing the evo squatting down by the opening and putting his goggles on.

"We can worry about how she got away later," the matriarch stated as she was about to exit the cell, "If she gets beyond the mountain range by the time the sun goes down, we'll have less of a chance of finding her," she explained, heading outside.

"I can send out Charizard to search from the skies," the Pokémon trainer offered as he pulled out a Poké Ball from his belt.

"Good idea," Korra agreed as they all walked out, leaving the evo behind as he continued to observe the hole in the cell. He had activated the infrared function of his goggles to see the fingerprints that were not apparent to the naked eye. Upon understanding what this meant, he took off the specs, looking out towards the mountain range where the former dictator may have gone.

 **X**

A while had passed as dusk had fallen over Zaofu and the rest of the mountain range, with stars appearing in the sky that was a dark blue with a shade of pink from the disappearing sunset. Three squadrons of Metal Clan soldiers were formed, each being led by their superior, the police chief, and the South Pole native into the valley in search of the escapee. The raven haired man of the group had summoned the Flame Pokémon from his containment, mounting onto his back with Pikachu and flying overhead. Rex did the same by forming a jetpack with a pair of wide orange turbine wings, scanning the area from above.

"Is there a trail we could try to pick up on?" the short haired woman asked her group as they began traversing the cliffs carefully.

"Maybe," one soldier answered as he and the others shimmied along the path, "The only way anyone could climb these mountains without risking a rock slide or a total collapse would be to use metal cables," he explained.

"But Kuvira shouldn't have any metal on her, right?" another inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Let's just hurry and find her before she gets too far," the Avatar advised as they continued onwards. As the light in the sky grew dim and darker, the groups that were separate stayed closer together in order not to get lost. The evo in the air looked around, trying to pick up any form of a heat signatures with the infrared function of his goggles.

"Nothing…" he muttered out after a long moment of searching, about to head elsewhere for any clue of his ex-girlfriend. Just then, he heard the sound of tumbling rocks, enticing him to look over and see a figure entering a clearing with the forest ahead as it had come down a cliff. Narrowing his eyes, the Omni Force member was able to make out the messy, long black hair that was the prisoner's, grinning in relief. "Bingo," he said before zooming down. As the woman was about to enter the wooded area, he suddenly landed hard in front of her, causing a flurry of dust to blow about the area. As it settled, she looked out and gasped to see that it was him, reforming his back from the Boogie Pack while morphing his hands into the Smack Hands.

"Rex…?" she uttered, evidently stunned to see him there.

"Muchacha… just listen for a sec," he recommended as he held out his transformed arms in a placating manner, "I don't wanna fight you," he stated, noticing that she had metal armor over her arms, shoulders, and chest.

"All evidence to the contrary," she retorted, folding her arms over her chest. The goggled teen blinked in confusion before realizing that she meant the build he had just made, causing him to grimace in realization.

"Look, this is just a precaution…" he admitted sheepishly, not noticing the former dictator getting into a ready stance, "I'm just trying to- WHOA!" he yelped as his arms suddenly pulled him forwards and past her towards the cliff, "GAH!" he yelled in pain as he found himself up against it, upside down, "Ugh…" he groaned, falling to the ground in a heap as his arms deformed from the Smack Hands.

"What do you think you're doing here, Rex?" the metalbender asked as she approached him, readying her armor as she bent out blades from the metal on her arms.

"Ergh…" he grunted as he hopped back onto his feet, turning around to face her, "Just trying to stop my girlfriend for old time's sake," he said jokingly, letting light blue lines streak along his right arm, "and take her back to her cell in Zaofu," he added seriously while forming the B.F.S. over his limb, pointing it at her. She sighed deeply, having her own blades retract.

"You're wasting your time…" she muttered, waving her arm. Suddenly, the evo felt his build tremble as it started to move uncontrollably.

"Wh-Whoa, oh!" he stammered in surprise as it sliced through the trunk of a tree and then a rock, with the former of the two about to fall onto him. He shut his eyes, bracing for the impact of it. However, he then heard two separate thuds afterwards, causing him to look up and see that his weapon had cut the remainder of the large sapling in half, with both pieces lying on opposite sides of himself. He quickly reformed his right arm, rubbing it at the wrist with his left hand. "Uh, thanks," he uttered in gratitude upon realizing that Kuvira had likely made sure he did not get pinned down by the tree, seeing her walk off towards the forest.

"Don't follow me," she advised to him as he pulled his goggles up onto his forehead.

"Hey, you're the one who broke out of prison!" he pointed out while folding his arms over his chest, "I'm just trying to make sure you come back without having to start a fight!" he told her, causing her to come to a stop and take a deep breath through her nose, exhaling from her mouth seconds later. She then turned herself around, facing her ex-boyfriend. "So are we gonna talk?" he inquired as he arched his eyebrow, "Or are you just gonna swing me around like a ragdoll some more?" he implied to her, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh…" she sighed again, "I'm on my way to stop Ryuto," she stated, causing him to perk up in surprise upon recalling the name from the bomber in Republic City.

"Ryuto?" he uttered in confusion, "Is that the guy who started the mess in Republic City with that attack?" he inquired curiously.

"Yes," the former dictator replied, sounding somewhat ashamed, "He was one of my head scientists in the development of the spirit cannon and the Colossus project alongside my ex fiancée," she explained to him.

"That so, huh?" he concurred, wondering what the man was planning until a thought crossed his mind, "Wait, ex?" he questioned in confusion, surprised by such a detail. Suddenly, the earth rose up beneath his right foot, causing him to stumble and fall onto his back in a yelp. "Ow…" he groaned in pain, sitting up.

"Pay attention," the metalbender advised sternly as he stood on his feet, "Since he's now trying to 'revive' the Earth Empire," she began to say, "it's my job to put a stop to his plans," she told him, closing her hands into fists as she glanced away for a moment, "It was my mess to begin with…" she added, sounding frustrated as the evo blinked in astonishment.

"On your own?" he inquired, getting a mere nod in reply from her, "Yeah, like I'm gonna let that happen," he stated sarcastically, going up to her and grabbing her left arm with his right hand.

"Don't try to stop me," she demanded while yanking her limb away from him, "I'm doing you and everyone else a favor," she declared, narrowing her eyes.

"By trying to take down an entire empire by yourself?" Rex questioned back rhetorically as a retort, "What makes you think we can't handle it ourselves?" he asked, getting no response as she looked down ashamedly, "Kuvira, please," he pleaded, "I wanna put a stop to that guy, too," he confessed, placing her hands onto her shoulders, "And if you can tell us what you know about him," he kept going, "we can find him and take him down," he finished reassuringly, " _You_ don't have to do this for us…" he mentioned as she perked up slightly, "We can handle it," he affirmed confidently. His ex-girlfriend just looked back at him amidst the shining light of the full moon overhead in the night sky, developing a somber expression before moving her head down again.

"Rex… I-" All of a sudden, her remark was interjected as a plume of flames was about to rain down upon them, as the luminosity of it had caught their attentions. They jumped away to opposite sides to avoid them as they struck the ground and dissipated into embers.

"Rex, are you all right?!" a familiar voice cried out, causing the evo to grimace in realization as he looked over to the top of the cliff to see Ash alongside Pikachu and Charizard, with the latter's tail flame burning brightly.

"Great…" he muttered in realization.

"Kuvira!" another voice exclaimed, making him perk up as he knew who it was as well. Out of the trees, Korra leapt up and landed in front of the former dictator, sending dust and dirt flying across the area. Once it cleared, it revealed a plethora of Metal Clan soldiers gathered alongside her, with Suyin and Lin among them as they readied the cables attached to their belts. The Avatar then bent out water from the small sacks she was carrying upon her back, forming them over her arms and freezing it into a pair of ice blades. "Give up, Kuvira," she advised seriously while narrowing her eyes, "You're outnumbered," she mentioned as the Pokémon trainer and his team came down from the cliff to join them, with the former activating his lightning cloak as it sparked wildly. The opposing metalbender shot a quick glance towards her ex-boyfriend, who held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Maybe we can still talk?" he suggested with a nervous grin.

"I don't there's anything to talk about," the escaped prisoner responded, bending out blades from the metal over her arms once more to prepare to face everyone against her.

 **END**

 **Oh boy! Now it's Kuvira VS Everyone and the plot thickens into what will happen in the future! Frankly, I'm excited to try and get this done, but I do know that there are finals coming up and I have only one other story chapter that I want to get done before studying seriously.**

 **That next story is going to be "Traitor", and for those of you who have not seen the sneak peek or the trailers for it, here you go.**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **'I wonder why All Might never told me about Widowmaker...' Izuku wondered as he sauntered into his bedroom, picking up the lone dumbbell with his right hand and starting some curls, 'Guess she was another negative legacy he wanted to forget about...' he realized inwardly, looking at the posters of the famed hero who had become his mentor. When he heard of his exploits as an Omni Force squadron leader, he had expected incredible stories of his numerous adventures alongside his fellow members. Instead, the one that appeared to stand out the most and was constantly talked about was the disbandment of Overwatch, which led to the infamous assassin becoming a mercenary that went against everything the multiversal group stood for. After another curl, he put the weight down, going over to his desk. He did not notice that outside upon one of the buildings beyond his dorm was a familiar figure readying what appeared to be a sniper rifle. Her lips curled into a grin as her infrared mask allowed her to see through the curtains to lock onto her target, who sat down in his seat and pulled out his hero notebook, which was his twelfth edition. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, seeing the several names and powers of heroes he had jotted down, including the woman he had just been thinking about. Stopping to look at the page more closely, he noticed that he had written down his own questions: 'Who is she?' and 'What happened to her?'. From what he learned today, nothing would be answered as it seemed.**

 **"Adieu, Symbol of Peace..." the female outside whispered aloud before pulling the trigger of her weapon, firing a sharp bullet aimed for the boy's head. Suddenly, a plume of flames arose just in time to incinerate it, causing everyone inside the dormitories to perk up instantly upon hearing the sound, including the messy haired boy as he was the first to see the fire. "Ah!" the sniper gasped, frustrated that she had been foiled as she looked down to see Shoto standing there dressed in a white shirt underneath a navy blue jacket and black sweatpants.**

 **"Who are you?!" he asked loudly as fire flickered from the left side of his body. She merely turned away and appeared to jump off the building, making him grit his teeth angrily.**

 **"Todoroki!" a voice cried out, catching his attention as he looked to see Tenya running up to him alongside Mezo, Eijiro, Momo, and Rachael, "What's going on?" he questioned to him immediately.**

 **"Trouble," he responded as he blinked, "I think someone's trying to-"**

 **"Look out!" the masked teen yelled, tackling the Half-Cold, Half-Hot quirk user to the ground to avoid a flurry of bullets coming their way. The class representative ducked as well, while the other three shielded themselves, with the male hardening his arms to deflect the projectiles as the other two equipped metallic shields to defend against them. Once the bullets stopped coming, the group heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching them, enticing them to all get into ready stances and onto their feet if they were down.**

 **"Who is it?" the Hagane girl asked, requipping a sword into her right hand in a flash of light. Meanwhile, Izuku, Ochaco, Natalie, Alice, Raya, Fumikage, and Tsuyu all ran outside to join their classmates, with the former of the group widening his eyes in fright to see who it was.**

 **"Widowmaker..." he uttered out, subconsciously closing his hands into fists as she came out into the light, revealing herself as the blue skinned woman with the long ponytail and the slender figure in her outfit, holding the same weapon she had, which had morphed into a machine gun. She smiled at the sight of the freckled boy.**

 **"Now we'll do this the hard way..." she stated in a cold and menacing tone, as everyone grimaced a little.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **TRAILER#1**

 **Widowmaker: When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders...**

 _ **Cut to her performing her duties as an assassin, even shooting down criminals for her teammates on the Omni Force squadron she is a part of.**_

 **Widowmaker: I was told that they felt no emotion... that their hearts never beat...**

 _ **Cut to her becoming a mercenary, working alongside Reaper and Doomfist, followed by a scene where she shoots All Might's right arm.**_

 **Widowmaker: ...but I know the truth...**

 **NF PRODUCTIONS**

 _ **Cut to U.A. High, where Class 1-A is learning about Widowmaker from Midnight.**_

 **Tenya Iida: What could possibly compel an Omni Force member to turn out that way?**

 _ **Cut to Izuku Midoriya looking through his own notes on the assassin, wondering who exactly she used to be.**_

 **Katsuki Bakugo: It doesn't matter if she used to be an Overwatch agent or whatever. It's a pro's job to bring her down before she tries anything.**

 _ **Cut to Widowmaker at the U.A. dormitories one night, attempting to kill Izuku, but is foiled by Shoto Todoroki, followed by most of the class arriving to confront her with him.**_

 **Widowmaker: This party is over...**

 _ **Cut to her out-maneuvering Class 1-A altogether before making her escape.**_

 _ **-Insert "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Lorde-**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: We have to stop her!**

 **Shota Aizawa: Midoriya, this isn't your fight.**

 _ **Cut to him fighting against the assassin, only to be taken down at the hands of Sombra.**_

 **Shota Aizawa: I've told you before, you can't go against my orders unless you want yourself expelled...**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Ergh... *closes hands into fists***

 _ **Cut to him meeting with All Might.**_

 **All Might: Widowmaker was certainly an interesting teammate.**

 _ **Cut to a time in the past where they met for the first time.**_

 **All Might: I don't know if Overwatch disbanding caused her to act this way... but I feel as if there's still a chance for her...**

 _ **Cut to Widowmaker meeting Izuku on the roof of a building in downtown Tokyo.**_

 **All Might: If I could... I would speak with her again...**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Then let me do it for you.**

 **All Might: *widens eyes in shock***

 _ **Cut back to the scene on the roof.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: What do you want from me?**

 **Widowmaker: *chuckles* Oh, it's not about what we want...**

 _ **Cut to Reaper suddenly appearing behind Izuku, frightening him a little.**_

 **Reaper: It's more about what we gain from seeing you dead. *readies his twin shotguns***

 **Izuku Midoriya: *activates Full Cowling* You picked the wrong people to mess with...**

 _ **Cut to Katsuki using his explosions to propel himself into the air as he's being pursued by Reaper.**_

 _ **Cut to Tenya and Shoto having to dodge bullets from Sombra's weapons.**_

 _ **Cut to Izuku getting blown back by Doomfist after he strikes the ground in front of him.**_

 **Widowmaker: When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders.**

 _ **Cut to her having a fight with Izuku upon one of the roofs of the tallest buildings in the city.**_

 **Widowmaker: I was told that they had no emotions... that their hearts never beat...**

 _ **Cut to her knocking Izuku down and stomping her right foot on his head.**_

 **Widowmaker: But I know the truth...**

 _ **Cut to her readying her rifle as she's about to shoot him in the head.**_

 **Widowmaker: At the moment of the kill... *readies trigger* they are never more alive...**

 **TRAITOR**

 **All Might: It's time we talked... Amélie...**

 _ **Cut to Widowmaker standing in front of him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.**_

 **END TRAILER #1**

 **TRAILER #2**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Who is Widowmaker?**

 _ **Cuts to a scene of her performing her duties as an assassin, shooting her targets as both a member of Overwatch and the Omni Force before it shifts to her taking out Ana Amari's eye and then assassinating Tekhartha Mondatta in King's Row.**_

 _ **The scene changes to show that Izuku is sitting in an office with All Might, hearing his story.**_

 **All Might: When I first met her, I knew something wasn't right.**

 _ **Cut to him getting shot in the arm by her in the past, followed by her narrowly escaping him as she ducks into an MPG portal, which closes before he can reach it.**_

 **All Might: It turns out my fears were realized.**

 _ **The scene changes to show her gathering with her fellow Talon agents: Sombra, Reaper, Moira, and Doomfist.**_

 **All Might: Talon turned her into a living weapon. A weapon meant to not only take out Overwatch... but the Omni Force from the inside out...**

 _ **Cuts to Izuku looking very stunned, struggling to stay stoic as his lips quiver and his fists shake over his legs.**_

 **NF PRODUCTIONS**

 _ **Insert "Zeitgeist" by Colossal Trailer Music**_

 _ **Cuts to Izuku in the classroom taking notes on Widowmaker.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: It's not like she was the only Overwatch agent to go rogue...**

 _ **The scene changes to Widowmaker infiltrating U.A., heading for the freshmen dormitories.**_

 **Ochaco Uraraka: Why didn't the rest of the Omni Force do something about her?**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Maybe they tried... but...**

 _ **Cuts to Widowmaker readying her rifle from atop one of the buildings, aiming for Izuku.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: I don't think it's that simple...**

 _ **Cut to a bullet being fired from the rifle of Widowmaker, intended to strike Izuku until it is incinerated by Shoto Todoroki's flames that erupted from the courtyard below.**_

 **Shoto Todoroki: Who are you?!**

 _ **The scene changes to show Mezo Shoji, Denki Kaminari, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Rikido Sato all getting shot by the team of Widowmaker and Reaper.**_

 **Widowmaker: *sees Izuku Midoriya standing beside Eijiro Kirishima* There you are... *starts shooting at them***

 **THIS WINTER**

 _ **Cut to Izuku standing up from his seat in the teacher's lounge.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: As your successor, I should be the one to put a stop to her, right?**

 _ **Cuts to him getting dressed in his hero costume.**_

 **All Might: Young Midoriya...**

 _ **The scene changes to All Might seeing Widowmaker looking over the grave of her husband.**_

 **All Might: I've told you that not every person in this world... or any other for that matter, can be saved.**

 _ **Cuts to him meeting Widowmaker atop the roof of a police station.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: That doesn't mean we can just give up!**

 _ **Cuts to him having to activate Full Cowling to jump away from the oncoming bullets from Sombra.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: Every minute she still has that MPG in her hands, she and her comrades are closer to destroying the Omni Force!**

 _ **Cuts to Natalie Dragneel getting blown back into a car by a punch from Doomfist. The scene then shifts to the freshmen dormitory lounge where about half of the students have gathered.**_

 **Katsuki Bakugo: I'm in.**

 _ **Cuts to him blasting the ground apart in order to make Reaper fall back.**_

 **Shoto Todoroki: So am I.**

 _ **Cuts to him holding onto Momo's hand in the hospital, hoping that she will be okay. The scene then changes to him attacking Sombra with his flames, trying to hit her before she suddenly teleports herself to be right in front of him.**_

 **Tenya Iida: There's no way any of us can stand aside at a time like this. That criminal attacked our friends and is after others!**

 _ **Cuts to him and Alice Fullbuster narrowly dodging energy beams produced by Moira.**_

 **Natalie Dragneel: Screw the rules this time. Let's get these bastards.**

 _ **Cuts to her activating Dragon Force and grinning before rushing out at Doomfist. That is followed by a scene of Rachael Hagane drawing forth a sword to slice up one of Sombra's guns, while Shoto prepares to shoot fire at her. Next, Raya Dashilee Tennyson carries Katsuki as they pursue Reaper into the city's alleyways, while Izuku and Eijiro are with Laura Eucliffe and Ken Tennyson as they look for Widowmaker.**_

 **All Might: Young Midoriya, this may be the greatest failure I made that now falls onto you...**

 _ **Cuts to the foursome encountering Widowmaker attempting to break out the criminals in the prison known as Tartarus.**_

 **All Might: If you try to bear this burden...**

 _ **The scene changes to her releasing the hero killer from his cell, gifting him with a blade.**_

 **All Might: ... then you... and your friends will all be in harm's way.**

 **Izuku Midoriya: *stands up* That goes without saying.**

 _ **Cuts to him leading his team into the rainy weather as he closes his hands into fists.**_

 **Izuku Midoriya: Either we bring her back, or we get the MPG.**

 _ **Shifts to All Might letting off a small grin.**_

 **TRAITOR**

 _ **Cuts to Izuku meeting with some of Overwatch's oldest members.**_

 **Jack Morrison: So how much power you got control over?**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Um... eight... percent?**

 **-Everyone groans loudly in frustration-**

 **Izuku Midoriya: I can do twenty! For a bit anyway...**

 **END TRAILER #2**

 **So that's what you have to look forward to next. You're welcome!**


	3. Discovery

**Welcome back to the show, folks! I know not many of you are that excited to see this story make its return now, but I've got a schedule to follow and I'm following it! So with things the way they are now, let's continue this story without any delay!**

 **This is "Evolution"!**

 **BOOK FIVE**

 **EVOLUTION**

 _ **There's been a breakout! In Zaofu's secret prison compound, Kuvira has escaped in the midst of what's happening with the mysterious Neo Earth Empire! Ash, Korra, and Rex have traveled to Zaofu with Lin Beifong in order to help the Metal Clan apprehend Kuvira before she gets away!**_

 _ **Having found her now, will they be able to successfully capture her?!**_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **DISCOVERY**

"RRRROOOOAAAAHHH!" Charizard roared as he spewed flames up into the air in a threatening manner as he, Pikachu, and his master surrounded the rogue metalbender with the Metal Clan soldiers, Lin, Su, and Korra.

"Rex, step away please," the matriarch requested, waggling her fingers as she was prepared to fight.

"Hold on a sec!" he pleaded while raising his hands up in a placating manner, "I think there's another side to this whole thing…" he pointed out, looking back at his ex-girlfriend, who narrowed her eyes onto him.

"What do you mean 'another side'?" the Avatar asked curiously as she carefully got into a ready position.

"I mean she knows about this Neo Earth Empire and who's in charge of it," the EVO replied as he gestured towards her, "Maybe if we… talk things out, we can figure just what to do to stop them," he suggested, keeping his extremities up.

"Kid, I think you're letting your ex get to your head…" the police chief muttered, causing him to blush slightly.

"I'm not!" he claimed angrily, "I'm just trying to stop a fight before it starts!" he shouted, while the former dictator turned her attention towards her once mentor, who took notice of the armor around her body.

"Where did you get that armor, Kuvira?" she asked while making hand motions, enticing her soldiers to move about and prepare themselves for an assault.

"What does it matter to you?" she replied as she bent out a blade upon her right arm.

"O-Okay…" the goggled man stuttered in a calming tone, sweating a little, "Let's all take one second to rethink this and settle down…" he advised, holding his hands out.

"Did you kill someone for that armor?" Su questioned, shocking the other two Omni Force members as they glanced at each other in concern. As the former dictator did not answer the question, her ex-boyfriend looked over at her suspiciously, taking note of the armor she was wearing. It appeared to be rugged and dirty, not well-refined in the slightest unlike the sets the other guards wore around him. Before he could point that out to the others though, the matriarch slid her right foot out, causing the earth to surge up towards her target. She reacted quickly though, stomping the ground to make it burst up and blow her surrounding foes back in a flurry of dust and dirt.

"Agh!" one guard yelped as he shut his eyes to avoid getting any dirt in them. Within the veil, Kuvira waved her arms, causing a few soldiers to suddenly be lifted into the air by their own sets of armor. They then flew out in yelps, slamming into their comrades to the shock of the others.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Letting fire billow in his mouth, the Flame Pokémon unleashed a stream of flames towards his target, cutting right through the dust. She quickly moved her arms and bent up a wall of rock to defend herself as the heat of the fire struck, causing pieces of the sides to break off.

"Ragh!" the Fire/Flying type exclaimed as a puff of fire left his mouth. His opponent reeled her fists back, punching out slabs of rock from the remainder of the wall, using it as ammunition against him.

"Dragon Tail!" his master called out quickly. The dragon-like creature had his flaming appendage become covered in a green, scale-patterned aura, slamming it into the stones and shattering them upon contact. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" the raven haired man shouted, enticing his Electric type partner to dash out off of his shoulder as his body was encased in a white outline, ramming into the woman head on and causing her to stumble back.

"Hey, easy!" Rex yelled upon seeing the attack, trying to keep what little peace there was left between the groups. Just then, he saw a line of water extend out and wrap around his ex-girlfriend's left leg, noticing that it had come from Korra.

"Kuvira, stand down!" she demanded once more, "We can resolve this peacefully if you do!" she mentioned seriously. The EVO grinned, thinking that would be the best case scenario if their enemy gave herself up. However, she bent up a slab of earth to cut through the water line, sending it out towards the Avatar. She stopped it though by catching it in her water-covered hand, crushing it into pieces in an instant.

"Great…" the goggled man muttered, realizing that the situation had gotten well out of hand. Just then, several metal cables sprung out and wrapped around the rogue metalbender's limbs, including her neck as she gasped out for air. Her ex-boyfriend gasped and looked over to see that Lin and the other Metal Clan guards were holding her down by their lines, slowly pulling her back all of their available effort.

"Take her down!" the police chief commanded, enticing two soldiers to run towards her, prepared to attack.

"Hey, wait!" Rex yelled, jumping out in front of them to make them stop.

"Rex, what are you doing?!" Korra shouted angrily as she earthbended the ground beneath her, creating an entrapment that captured her target, covering her whole body up to her neck.

"A-Ah…" she barely breathed out as her face was turning blue. Noticing, the EVO gritted his teeth angrily, having light blue lines suddenly appear along his arms before they morphed into a pair of glowing blue axes, much to the surprise of his allies. He then swung them down and sliced through the lines, allowing for Kuvira to finally breathe as she inhaled loudly.

"Kid!" Lin shouted angrily.

"Look, can we at least capture her without having to almost choke her to death?!" he screamed back in frustration, not noticing the former dictator freeing herself from her rocky prison, turning around to face her foes. She waved her arms, suddenly causing the makeshift weapons her ex-boyfriend had to start shaking. "Uh oh," he uttered in realization, suddenly stumbling forward in a yelp as his axes were swung at the guards.

"Oh… Rex…" the Avatar muttered in frustration.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, enticing his partner to make his cheeks spark before firing off a bolt of lightning towards the rogue metalbender. She jumped back to evade it as it struck the ground in a fierce explosion, followed by narrowly evading streams of flames shot her way from the South Pole native and Charizard. In the meantime, the goggled man reformed his arms back to normal, flexing them to make sure he did not sustain any kind of injury. He looked back to see his Omni Force comrades and the creatures continuing to fight, avoiding rocks and shards of metal flung their way.

"I'd stay out of this if I were you," the police chief advised to him, running past him as she and the others ran towards the lone woman being attacked, much to his chagrin. She noticed them coming, slamming both of her palms against the earth to make it surge up and strike everyone back, even the Fire/Flying type as he was flying so low to the ground.

"Huh…" she breathed out in relief, thinking that she had driven them away. However, the sound of crackling electricity caught her attention as she looked to see the raven haired man charging through the cloud of dust and dirt she created from her last attack within a cloak of yellow lightning, reeling his arm back in an attempt to punch her. She narrowly dodged it, having to back away to avoid more quick attempts from the Pokémon trainer. All of a sudden, she found her left arm ensnared in another cable, unable to find out who caught her as she was punched in the face by her capped foe. Waving her right hand, she bent up a small pillar that struck him in the torso, causing him to fall over with a loud grunt. She then turned to see that Suyin had her trapped in the cable, glaring angrily at her. She merely narrowed her eyes before using the jagged blade she had formed to cut the line, followed by dashing out at her.

"Oh crap…" her ex-boyfriend muttered in realization with widened eyes. The matriarch narrowly evaded her makeshift weapon as it sliced off bits of her hair, pivoting around her and causing the earth around them to suddenly shift, making her fall over with a grunt.

"You were asking for this…" she mentioned rather rashly, metalbending out her own blades upon her arms. Upon noticing, Rex immediately ran out towards them.

"Su, stop!" he yelled desperately. She did not appear to hear him though, about to pierce her former guard captain right between the eyes. Fortunately, she quickly used her own blade to block it, bending out another over her left arm to knock the arm of the Metal Clan leader away, slowly standing back up and sweating madly.

"Make this easy on yourself and just surrender," the young Beifong advised, getting into a ready stance, "I know all your tricks…" she mentioned with narrowed eyes.

"Huh… huh…" the rogue metalbender breathed out, "I'm… the only one… who can stop Ryuto now…" she stated in between breaths.

"You seem to forget that you said you'd answer for everything you've done," Suyin pointed out seriously, "So I'll ask you once more," she continued, clenching her fists, " _who_ is Ryuto?" she asked. She received no response as Kuvira charged at her, clashing blades once again as sparks flew about.

"Stay on guard!" Lin advised loudly to the guards around her, "If we hold her down long enough, that's the best chance we can use to complete the capture!" she explained, enticing them to all nod and surround the two fighting metalbenders. Ash and Korra did the same, getting into ready stances as Charizard and Pikachu stood beside them. As the fighters continued to clash, both tips of the blades on their left arms broke off, piercing the ground below them. They attempted to strike each with the weapons they had left over their respective right arms, managing to pierce through something as blood splattered onto the earth.

"AGH!" a voice yelled in agony, causing the former dictator to gasp in shock as she saw that the EVO had taken her blade into his abdomen, gritting his teeth from the pain he could feel. The matriarch's blade had gone through the left upper side of his back next to his shoulder.

"R-Rex...?" his ex-girlfriend stuttered out in disbelief, as everyone was just as shocked, "Wh-Why would you-?!"

"Just… stop for a second, will ya…?" he muttered out, interjecting her question, "I want this… to end well for all of us…" he confessed slowly, not noticing the leader of the Metal Clan preparing another blade upon her left arm.

"Su!" her sister yelled, seeing her about to stab the rogue metalbender through her neck by going around the goggled man. However, he managed to stop it by letting his right hand get pierced, causing everyone to widen their eyes.

"Rex, what are you doing?!" she screamed, angry that he was intentionally protecting the escaped prisoner.

"I said… STOP!" he bellowed as his eyes suddenly started glowing a bright blue. His hair enflamed and turned a bright blue as both women near him gasped, removing themselves from him with their blades and backing away. The Avatar widened her eyes as she saw his wounds close up in an instant within a bright blue light, blinking in disbelief at how he apparently healed himself. He then shut his eyes as his flaming hair subsided back to normal, followed by him falling onto his knees. "Huh…" he breathed out in shock, placing his hands against the ground, "What just happened?" he asked in wonder. His ex-girlfriend's eyes just shook in disbelief, unable to comprehend the power of healing he had just displayed. However, her reaction was cut short when Korra suddenly leapt in, punching her right in the face with her left fist and knocking her out onto the ground in an instant.

"She's down!" one guard exclaimed, "Hurry and tie her up!" he demanded to his comrades, who immediately got cables wrapped around her wrists behind her back, lifting her unconscious form up and taking her away.

"Hoo…" Suyin breathed, relieved that the situation had been resolved.

"We should make sure she's on twenty-four watch from now on," her sister advised, coming up and placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Agreed," she concurred, walking off with her. In the meantime, the South Pole native helped the EVO get back onto his feet as he groaned groggily.

"Can't say that was the best you could've done…" she began to him with her hands placed at her hips as Ash and his Pokémon approached, "but you really got Kuvira there with that healing thing," she pointed out with a wink.

"I don't even know how I did that…" he responded, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Wasn't that something you did years ago?" the raven haired man guessed, chiming into the conversation, "Like when you were up against that… Consortium group Ben told us about…" he noted.

"Huh…" the goggled man sighed deeply, "Look, it doesn't matter what I did," he said to his teammates to their surprise, "We got Kuvira back and that's that…" he grumbled, watching her be carried off back to Zaofu with a saddened expression upon his face.

 **X**

The next morning, Rex woke up in a bed within the Beifong estate, sitting up and sighing as he remembered how his ex-girlfriend was captured last night. Just then, he heard a knock at the door, making him perk up.

"Rex, we kinda need your help with something…" Ash's voice said from outside, muffled by the door.

"I'll be right there, hermano," his Omni Force comrade replied, getting out of the divan and taking his jacket off of the coat rack beside it. After he had gotten dressed, a while passed before he was amongst the guards and his teammates within a small holding cell, looking out at the rogue metalbender who was cuffed to a desk.

"She hasn't answered a thing," Lin noted as she folded her arms over her chest, "I'm starting to wonder if she'll even move at this point…" she added.

"I think we'll have to resort to other means of getting her to talk," her sister stated, about to walk off.

"Su, wait," Korra advised, placing her right hand onto her shoulder to stop her, "Maybe there's still a way we can get her to talk," she suggested, looking over at the EVO, who blinked in confusion before widening his eyes in realization.

"Uh… me?" he guessed, pointing at himself.

"I was one who came up with the idea," the police chief chimed in, catching their attentions, "I'd figure you know one way or another to make her talk," she mentioned, causing him to blush a little.

"Okay one, I don't like what you're assuming," he responded as the Avatar rolled her eyes out of exasperation behind him, "And two," he kept going, "what makes you think she'll talk to her _ex_ -boyfriend?" he asked seriously.

"Because I think she was very responsive towards you last night," she replied with her hand at her hip, "If that's the case, then you're our best bet at getting her to talk," she noted.

"Rex, please," the South Pole native pleaded as she placed her left hand against his back. Taking a moment to think, the goggled man looked over at his ex-girlfriend, noticing that her hair was undone and messy as the metal armor had been stripped from her body and taken away.

"Well… I might as well try…" he grumbled, going over and opening the door into the cell.

"Pika…" Pikachu squeaked worriedly from his master's shoulder.

"Should we be okay with this?" Ash asked in concern as he scratched his right cheek, catching the others' attentions, "I mean… I know Rex is Kuvira's old boyfriend and all… but…" he tried to say, but could not find the right words to describe the situation.

"It'll be fine," Korra reassured, seeing her comrade pull up a chair to the table inside, sitting down rather nervously, "I hope…" she muttered as she folded her arms over her chest. As her teammate finally got comfortable in his chair, he looked over and grimaced to see the rather menacing stare the former dictator was giving off towards him, causing him to sweat a little as he pulled at his collar.

"So… uh… how are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Did he seriously just ask her how she's doing?" the Avatar inquired upon hearing as the sound could travel through the vents between the two areas, placing the palm of her right hand over her face.

"Yep…" Ash responded with a deep sigh.

"I'm fine," the rogue metalbender suddenly said, much to everyone's shock as their eyes widened, "Rex, you need to let me out of here," she told her ex-boyfriend, who kept a stoic expression on his face.

"I can't do that, Kuvira," he stated firmly, seeing her frustration grow as she gritted her teeth, "Why not just tell us what you know about this Ryuto guy and where we can probably find him?" he questioned as he arched an eyebrow.

"Because _I_ have to answer for everything I've done," she replied, somberly looking down at her cuffed wrists, "The Earth Empire was my folly… my responsibility…" she mentioned, "I have to be the one to take care of what's left," she proclaimed. Her words caused Suyin to close her hands into fists, thinking that what she was spewing was nothing more than lies to look like a saint with a noble cause. The EVO was suspicious as well, wondering what exactly the dark haired woman before him was insinuating.

"What do you think Ryuto's planning?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes onto her.

"…It may have something to do with the Colossus project," she answered after a moment, causing everyone outside the room to immediately perk up.

"But he probably doesn't have enough platinum to pull off something like that," the goggled man noted curiously.

"Days before the attack on Republic City, we were testing other metals to see if they could be resisted to metalbending for the Colossus," she explained, making him blink in shock, "The closest that came to being like platinum was tungsten," she said, closing her hands into fists, "They likely have mounds of it available for use since it was more readily available than the platinum we recovered," she pointed out.

"Are there mines we could check around here?" Lin immediately asked.

"In the mountains, yes," her sister answered, folding her arms over her chest as she glanced off to the side, "but I think she's playing us," she admitted to their surprise, "She either needs to prove this to us now or admit she's lying," she noted rather angrily.

"Su, we can get a few of your guards out there now and see if she's right," Korra pointed out as an argument, "Even if she is lying, we have no leads into Ryuto aside from what she tells us," she added seriously.

"Huh…" the matriarch sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to think, "All right, we can send out a team in a few minutes," she concluded, causing the Omni Force members beside her to smile happily.

"You hear that, Rex?" Ash questioned as his voice echoed through the vent, "I think you're done questioning her," he pointed out to his friend.

"Okay hermano," he replied with a grin as he leaned back in his chair, "Just give me a few more seconds," he requested, sitting back down as he looked over at the cuffed wrists of his ex-girlfriend, " _How_ didyou escape your cell?" he questioned, remembering the fingerprints he had seen on the rupture in her previous containment when first arriving to Zaofu. As she did not respond, he started to stand up with a heavy sigh, thinking that he would receive any form of an answer. However, he heard the sound of a click and saw that her cuffs had come off, followed by her kicking the table against him and slamming him into the wall in a grunt. Hearing the thud from outside, Lin immediately went over to the door with the others, prepared to stop the rogue metalbender. It was suddenly kicked open, ripped from its hinges as it slammed the police chief into the wall behind her, falling down as she then fainted upon it.

"Lin!" her sister yelped in shock. Kuvira then jumped out, taking a left and rushing towards the door at the end of the hall. The Avatar quickly shot a blast of fire her way, but she narrowly managed to evade it as she bashed through the entryway, running out into the estate.

"If she gets out of the city again, we might never find her!" the South Pole native realized, chasing after her with a few of the guards.

"Ugh…" the EVO groaned as he stood up, rubbing his head in agony as the Pokémon trainer, Pikachu, and Suyin went into the room.

"Are you all right?" his comrade asked.

"Yeah…" he replied with an angered grunt, "Let's get muchacha back…" he remarked in frustration. Outside, the escaped prisoner began bending up pieces of rock and hurling them towards her pursuing foes. A few of the soldiers were struck and knocked down while the short haired woman charged ahead, firing off blasts of air from her fists as she threw them out. One managed to hit the former dictator, causing her to fall over a ledge into a small river in the courtyard, splashing down.

"Agh…" she groaned in agony, grabbing at her hurt shoulder. She then slammed her right fist against the wall beside her, shattering it into fragments that she flung out towards her oncoming enemies, who ducked immediately to evade them. Having the opportunity to get away, she waved her arms and bent up a pillar from beneath herself to shoot up to the highest level of the courtyard, landing on her bare feet as she turned to look at the rest of the city beyond the estate. She glanced around before spotting the monorail line in the distance, noticing a railcar approaching the area. She was prepared to head towards it until she was almost struck by a spiraling throwing star made of water, as it destroyed a stone statue nearby upon impact. Grimacing in realization, she looked back to see Ash there with his Greninja and Pikachu, along with Suyin as she bent out shards of metal from her armor towards her. She narrowly managed to run away from the first two, but was clipped on her hurt shoulder by the third, cutting her skin open as she yelped in agony, hiding behind a wall.

"Hey, muchacha," a familiar voice chimed in, catching her attention as she looked to see Rex approaching her from the front, forming his right arm into a long, tentacle-like whip with a navy-colored backpack dynamo. He swung the build out at her, but she quickly threw out her left hand, stopping it as it was mere inches from striking her. "Uh oh…" he uttered in realization before getting flung face first into a wall with a flurry of dust to follow upon his impact.

"Just… stay out of my way…" his ex-girlfriend advised as she breathed heavily, running off. Coming out from the dust cloud coughing, the EVO had reformed his arm and back, seeing the former dictator getting away. Blue lines spread over his legs before they formed into large orange super boots. He squatted down and took a great leap, landing in front of her in an instant as she came to an immediate stop.

"Kuvira, you need to stop running and let us help!" he shouted as he turned to face her.

"I already told you that this is _my_ burden," she responded coldly, "Stay out of it!" she demanded, waving her arms to make his boots suddenly move on their own, turning him upside down.

"Rex!" the Pokémon trainer cried out as he ran up the stairs towards the high courtyard level, seeing his comrade get slammed against the ground in an instant, "Ergh…!" he growled in frustration, looking over at the Water/Dark type beside him, "Greninja, let's help him out!" he declared as he got into a ready stance.

"Jah!" his partner agreed, prepared to undergo the transformation he had gone through back in Republic City.

"Hold on, I got this!" the goggled man yelled out, stopping the pair from doing anything as they saw his legs reform, followed by transforming his right arm into a large orange projectile cannon. As he stood up, he had its maw extend into the ground below and dig it up for ammunition, aiming the barrel towards his target. However, the mound of rock he fired was stopped by the former guard captain, who glared back at him. "Oh… right…" he muttered in realization as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head, "Earthbending, too…" he remembered. Loud yelps and thuds were heard as Korra and Suyin approached Ash and his teammates, who just watched on as their friend was continuously getting himself tossed around with each new build he made, including his omega ones.

"This… is embarrassing to watch…" the Avatar pointed out rather bluntly, prepared to jump into the fight until Suyin held her arm out in front of her.

"Allow me, Korra," she offered, readying more sharp shards of metal from pieces of her armor. As Rex was flung away once more with his hands in the form of the Smackhands, she fired off the pieces of metal, which Kuvira quickly took notice of. She managed to smack them away with her hands, but they received numerous cuts in the process, much to her agony as she could feel the sting from them. Seeing that she had been caught off guard for the moment, the EVO got up and tackled her from behind, tumbling down the levels of the courtyard with her towards the very bottom, much to the surprise of everyone else. The Metal Clan guards all rushed over to them as she shoved her attacker off and stood back up to face him. He reeled his morphed right arm back in an attempt to punch her, but she stuck her hands out, stopping him with her metalbending on his build as it shook uncontrollably.

"Agh…" he grunted, struggling to even move his arms under her power.

"Rex, I only want to say this one more time," she began in a frustrated tone, catching his attention, "This is _my_ burden, so stay out of it!" she demanded, swinging her arms to cause one of the large gauntlets suddenly become compressed by the force of her bending, rupturing the metal and breaking pieces off.

"Rex!" the Avatar called out to him, catching his attention for a brief second as he looked to see his allies coming over to assist him. At that moment, the former dictator took the chance to crush both of his Smackhands, forcing him down onto the ground in a loud grunt.

"I'm sorry, Rex," she initially apologized, about to run off, "but this is for your own good," she stated. He gritted his teeth angrily before his eyes started to glow again with his hair flaming up a bright blue, much to her surprise as she saw him stand back up, reforming his arms into another build: a pair of giant metallic nunchaku that he spun around rapidly. Everyone approaching the fight stopped and widened their eyes to see the goggled man in the same state as he was last night, except now he was doing battle in the said condition. Kuvira attempted to metalbend his latest form of makeshift weapon, but found that he was still coming towards her, not slowed in the slightest.

"What in the world is that…?" Korra wondered as she blinked out of astonishment. Swinging the right Funchuck back, her comrade slammed it into the torso of his ex-girlfriend, sending her crashing into the wall beyond them in an instant as a flurry of dust followed. When it subsided moments later, she stumbled out and fell onto the ground, having fainted.

"All right!" Ash cheered with a pump of his fists.

"Pikah…!" Pikachu squeaked out of amazement. As the guards went over to restrain and take the rogue metalbender away, the EVO's eyes suddenly went back to normal as did his hair.

"Ah…" he moaned, going down onto his knees, "What just happened…?" he asked while rubbing his head out of agony.

"You put a stop to Kuvira, of course," Suyin responded in a grateful tone, getting his attention, "I can't believe she was almost able to escape again…" she grumbled before going after her guards to make sure the woman was restrained properly.

"Boy, you really need to fill me in on how you do all that…" Korra muttered towards her friend, helping him stand back up as she hoisted him by the shoulder.

"Yeah, put it on the list…" he retorted with a chuckle. His grin faded into a frown seconds later as he recalled something. "She can bend platinum," he told his teammates, causing them to slightly widen their eyes in surprise, "It's how she got out the first time _and_ now," he mentioned, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Then why didn't we think of that?" Ash inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"We would've thought it was still impossible," the Avatar noted as a reply, "but… that now means we can't keep her here…" she realized.

"Huh…" Rex breathed out in exasperation, "Guess that's how things have to go," he pointed out, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he trotted off slowly with his friends.

 **X**

A while passed as the former dictator was confined to a strait jacket and strapped to a table within a small room, still unconscious as the Beifong sisters looked over her.

"If she can bend _all_ kinds of metal like platinum," Lin began to explain to her allies, catching their attentions, "then it's dangerous to keep her here," she told her sibling, who nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we'll have to look for a new lead into this Ryuto person…" she realized somberly.

"What?" the South Pole native's voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw her approach with her Omni Force teammates, "What about the tungsten mines we were gonna investigate?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't trust that it isn't a trap she's setting us up to fall in…" the matriarch replied, folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"A trap?!" the EVO yelled, shoving the Pokémon trainer aside to go up to her, "With all due respect Su, that's a load of crap!" he stated fiercely with clenched fists, "I don't think she'd lie if the entire world's on the line and felt it was all her fault!" he yelled angrily.

"R-Rex, easy…" Ash pleaded with a stutter, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away.

"I can't take any chances, Rex," Suyin said, "We don't know whether or not those locations are crawling with shoulders or have any evidence of her claims," she explained to him.

"Then I'll go check myself…" he muttered, storming off in a huff.

"Rex, hold on!" Korra yelled, groaning afterwards in exasperation, "Come on, Ash," she beckoned to her raven haired friend, going off with him after their comrade. As they made their way outside the building they were in, they saw the goggled man sitting down cross-legged, closing his eyes in order to think.

"Do you really think Kuvira's telling the truth?" the aspiring Pokémon master asked as he sat down beside him.

"Or… are you letting your feelings get in the way of reason?" the Avatar guessed with a smirk as she took her own seat to her friend's right.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, placing his hand onto his cheek, "Circe wanted to have a normal life… the cowgirl started dating a guy who's a dick half the time…" he listed off, "then there was Kuvira…" he grumbled as he glanced down ashamedly, "I just feel like Su's not giving her a chance to make her case, you know?" he inquired to his teammates, "She just wants to answer for everything she's done her own way, not by staying locked up for others to take care of _her_ problems," he explained.

"I… guess that makes sense," the South Pole native agreed, while Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up, "But you know, she _is_ a criminal," she pointed out seriously, "They can't let her roam free," she noted, making him sigh.

"Yeah…" he agreed as the Electric type sauntered out towards the edge of the courtyard, noticing the billowing smoke coming from the downtown section of the city.

"Pika!" he exclaimed, catching the group's attention as they stood up and saw the black smoke rising all around the tall buildings.

"A fire?" Ash implied as he blinked in surprise.

"Or an attack…" Korra realized as she clenched her fists. Just then, they heard a loud alarm blare off through the speakers, noticing several Metal Clan guards rushing out of the estate buildings.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Rex shouted over the commotion, seeing the soldiers head toward the railcar parked at the station in the distance.

"There's been an attack on the city," one man answered, catching their attentions, "We're headed there now to provide backup and-" Without warning, a large tremor occurred to their surprise, causing them to stumble a little as they flinched. The Avatar looked out and gasped to see that the tracks had been destroyed as something had crashed into them, with a billowing cloud of dust surrounding what had done so.

"No…" she uttered in realization in widened eyes, seeing the large figure to come out and reveal itself as a dark green painted mecha suit, seemingly smaller than the one that had attacked Republic City, but still large in stature as everyone looked on in disbelief.

 **END**

 **Oh boy. Short chapter, I know. But I want to get back to "Omni Force: WAR" for a few chapters before my senior year at college gets underway. So with everything that's gone on this summer, I've produced five new chapters and now have more to come before my break is over!**

 **And don't forget to check out my shorts and trailers in my forum, which is linked in my profile page for those of you who want to check them out! Until next time!**


	4. Poison

**I'm sure most of you are probably sick of seeing chapters of a story that I've had a long time to try and get done. Now that I'm sticking to a schedule though, I won't keep this story under wraps any longer. I'm halfway done with this story, and the other half is gonna be done real soon!**

 **I'll be showing my progress up on the schedule section of my forum, showing what's been outlined ahead of release and what has been released. Keep an eye out for that!**

 **In the meantime, let's get back into "Evolution"!**

 **BOOK FIVE**

 **EVOLUTION**

 _ **As Kuvira's escape attempts were thwarted by the combined efforts of the Metal Clan and the Omni Force, they're suddenly greeted with an attack by a giant mecha suit on Zaofu! Will they be able to stop the rampaging Colossus?!**_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **POISON**

Screams of terror emanated from the heart of the city as citizens were running about in a panic amidst the streets of Zaofu. The mecha suit, which stood about fifteen stories tall, stomped around as it smashed through parts of the monorail line connecting to the Beifong estate. Everyone watching from there was stunned by the sudden development, especially as they saw the railcar heading towards the city stop to avoid falling from the collapsing tracks.

"That… is not good…" Korra finally blurted out, breaking the silence between her and the others.

"Where'd it even come from?" Ash asked as Pikachu shuddered upon his shoulder.

"From the mountains, apparently," one guard answered, catching their attentions, "We've got soldiers down there already evacuating the citizens," he continued as some of his comrades were fiddling with a radio, "but they're shorthanded if we can't get everyone in the other sections moving there," he admitted, clenching his right fist out of frustration.

" _Mayday, mayday!_ " a voice echoed loudly over the radio, causing everyone to perk up and listen as it sounded urgent, " _We can't stop this thing!_ " he shouted, " _It's impervious to any metalbending we try!_ " he mentioned, shocking the others as they glanced at one another in disbelief, " _Please, send any backup you can! We need-!_ " The call was then cut abruptly as the sound of a bang occurred along with the following static off of the speakers. Everyone looked back out to see the metal behemoth tearing down buildings, wrecking everything in its path.

"What is happening…?!" Suyin uttered out with widened eyes.

"Must be that 'true' Earth Empire we've been hearing about…" Korra realized as she stepped forward and surveyed the area ahead of them, "How long will it take for us to get there on foot?" she asked the matriarch, catching her attention.

"I'd say about ten minutes," she replied, seemingly concerned, "but by then-!" Her statement was interjected by the sound of Rex forming the Boogie Pack upon his back, putting his goggles on over his eyes.

"I can carry up to four people with me," he said, "Ash, how many can Charizard carry?" he asked his teammate.

"Uh… two, I think…" he replied, scratching the back of his head in an unsure manner, "But… what about everyone else?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"We can pick people up on the way," the EVO responded quickly, "Right now, our priority needs to be evac," he told everyone, "After that, we can deal with the big rig," he finished firmly. Everyone took a moment to process his plan, with some wondering if it would even be feasible.

"You heard the man," the Avatar chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw her turn around and face them, "I'll go with Ash and the first group," she declared, "Everyone else goes on foot until we can get to you," she explained carefully.

"Su, radio the other sections and tell them to just get moving," Lin advised to her sister, "It'll make the evacuation go faster rather than trying to go by the tram system," she mentioned.

"Right," the Metal Clan leader replied, hurrying back into the estate. Moments later, the police chief and three other guards were upon the build of the Providence agent, as he hovered slightly above the ground. A Poké Ball was tossed up into the air, popping open as its light spilled onto the ground and formed. After dissipating, it revealed the Flame Pokémon, who let out a roar with a quick puff of flames from his mouth. His trainer mounted him along with the South Pole native, who wrapped her arms around her comrade. He blushed slightly, which she took notice of.

"Heh," she chuckled, "Bet before you met Mira, you wanted something like this to happen, huh?" she inquired, much to his embarrassment as his entire face went red.

"Oh come on, Korra…" he muttered ashamedly as his head drooped slightly.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked out of annoyance. With a strong flap of his wings, the Fire/Flying type took off towards the city's center as did Rex, while the rest of the soldiers hurriedly ran down from the estate. The colossal mecha giant slammed its right arm against the side of a building, rupturing it before it started to come apart and collapse. Citizens below ran off quickly before it struck the ground, causing a flurry of dust to build up and veil a good portion of the area. As the arriving reinforcements approached the scene, they looked on with widened eyes at the metal behemoth.

"Seeing it up close, it doesn't exactly seem all that threatening…" Lin admitted amidst the wind rushing through her hair.

"It's not that tall and doesn't have a spirit weapon on its arm," Ash noted as he blinked, "It's like a… Mini Colossus…" he pointed out.

"Pika…" the Electric type upon his shoulder sighed as he smacked himself in the face.

"Really, Ash?" Korra muttered with an arched eyebrow, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Well… I don't know!" he said aloud, "I mean… I never faced the thing when you took it down in Republic City…" he mentioned as he turned away.

"Big or not, that thing's gonna hurt a lot of people if we don't do something," Rex noted as he lowered himself down towards it. The mecha was practically demolishing everything in its path, paying no mind to the people approaching it from above.

"Why's it attacking so randomly?" one female guard asked from atop the EVO, "Are its pilots searching for something?" she wondered. Just then, they saw it start to turn around and apparently look towards them, as its glass windshield was focused on their approaching forms.

"Oh great, it spotted us!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed in realization, sweating a little.

"How are they planning to attack though?" Lin questioned as she narrowed her eyes, "Would they seriously use debris as ammunition?" she inquired. Just then, the Providence agent took notice of an ominous luminosity emanating from the glass, widening his eyes.

"Hang on!" he yelled to those upon him, suddenly diving down as they yelped in surprise. The Avatar took notice of the light as well, gasping as a beam of it was then fired off into the sky towards her and the others.

"Watch out!" the raven haired man shouted, enticing Charizard to quickly fly away from the oncoming ray of luminosity. However, the force of it blew by strongly, knocking him off course as he spiraled towards the city below. His passengers hung on as long as they could, but Pikachu suddenly fell off along with the South Pole native in loud yells. "Pikachu! Korra!" the Omni Force member still upon the Fire/Flying type cried out. Gritting her teeth, the short haired woman quickly took hold of the Mouse Pokémon falling with her, readying her right hand and throwing it out to expel air from palm. It allowed for her to gently land her feet onto the roof of a building still intact despite the destruction about the area. The force of the blast also caused some guards to fall off of the goggled man's build. Fortunately though, the police chief hung on and bent out cables from her belt to catch them.

"Hold on, we're almost there!" she shouted down to them. They reached the ground, being released from the metal ropes as their fellow soldier and the Beifong woman came down with them, staring out at the metal behemoth. "We need to establish points of evacuation and an area for anyone that needs medical attention," the latter explained to the others, "After that, we can focus on stopping this thing," she stated.

"Right away, ma'am," the female guard responded with a nod as she and her comrades hurriedly ran off.

"Rex, hurry back to the estate and have Su send out an airship for getting any injured away from the city," Lin advised to the EVO, who looked back towards the mecha giant for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," he responded, making her nod before she took off after the other guards. He initially flew off to go and find the other soldiers running in from the estate, but then took another glance at the mecha suit, narrowing his eyes in confusion before heading back towards it. As the police chief and the guards hurried about the city streets in search of civilians, they narrowly avoided being crushed by the left foot of the metal behemoth.

"Holy crap!" one warrior yelped as he had fallen down onto his rear end out of shock.

"It's faster than the one in Republic City…" the elder metalbender of the group concluded with widened eyes. Just then, she heard a loud roar as Charizard flew down, allowing for his master to disembark from him as he quickly jumped off and landed beside his comrades.

"Charizard, go get the others!" he called out to him, enticing him to hurriedly fly off back towards the section they had just come from. However, the metal giant appeared to have noticed him heading away, with an ominous luminosity emanating from within its glass windshield.

"Kid, your dragon better hurry it up!" the Beifong woman recommended in a panicked tone.

"Watch yourself, Charizard!" the raven haired man then yelled, catching his attention as he saw the beam of light fired towards him from the mecha's glass. He spun out of the way to avoid it, letting it strike through a tall building within the heart of the city in a massive explosion.

"Oh my God…" the female soldier uttered in disbelief as she put her hands over her gaping mouth.

"It _has_ a spirit weapon!" another guard exclaimed, "I thought every form of Earth Empire tech was confiscated after the Republic City attack!" he mentioned aloud.

"That's what we all thought…" Lin muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Ash beckoned quickly, enticing the others to follow him further into the city to find any civilians in need of rescuing. Utilizing her airbending, Korra created a tornado beneath her to carefully lower herself and Pikachu down to the streets below. Once they touched the ground, they felt a loud tremor and turned to see the metal behemoth using its left arm to strike another building, practically demolishing it in an instant as it collapsed upon impact.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon growled as his cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Su, you better hurry with that backup…" the Avatar said quietly, running off moments later. Back at the estate, the matriarch was hurriedly making announcements over the radio to tell her citizens to evacuate the area. In the meantime, Kuvira listened on to the sounds of destruction from her isolated cell with an ashamed expression, realizing it may be too late for the Metal Clan soldiers and their leader.

 **X**

"Ragh!" Charizard bellowed as he descended towards the city, landing beside his trainer with two more soldiers mounted upon his back. They quickly disembarked and went over to assist their comrades, who were either moving any injured persons away or guiding those that were not hurt to a safe location.

"We need to stop that thing before it gets worse around here!" one guard shouted, running off with a couple of others towards the giant mecha.

"Don't!" Lin cried out to them, "We'll worry about stopping it after we evacuate everyone from the area!" she screamed, but to no avail as the group positioned themselves underneath the metal behemoth, attempting to metalbend at its legs. They grunted loudly upon trying to do so, but were seemingly unable in even moving a piece of metal in the slightest.

"It's no good…" the female guard of the group breathed out, resting her hands onto her knees, "The joints of that suit must be platinum or something like that…" she pointed out.

"That means we can't stop it…" another realized in disbelief as he widened his eyes.

"But we can slow it down!" Ash exclaimed as he went over to them pulling out a Poké Ball from his belt and enlarging it by pressing its center button, "Greninja, go!" he cried out, tossing it up into the air. It popped open, and the light that spilled out from it formed onto the ground, dissipating to reveal the Water/Dark type.

"Nin!" he croaked as he stood up tall.

"Rah," the Flame Pokémon grunted as he went up to his side along with their master.

"Think you guys can keep that thing from causing any more trouble?" he asked the two of them. They both nodded, with the dragon-like of the two flying up towards the metal giant, while his comrade rushed at its legs, bringing forth a glowing white blade from putting his fists together.

"RRROOOOAAAAHHHH!" Charizard bellowed as he unleashed a huge stream of flames from his mouth onto the back of the behemoth, causing it to slightly stumble forward from the force of it. As it was stopped for the moment, the Ninja Pokémon rushed in and rapidly sliced at its right ankle in an attempt to break it open. However, his blade shattered in his hand to his surprise, making him realize that it would be more difficult to break through the armor of the mecha.

"Go! Go! Go!" Korra repeatedly beckoned to a group of civilians who were running away in a panic from the scene, being guided by her to where they would be safe. She looked back to see the Fire/Flying type shooting flames at the named Mini Colossus, which started to attack back as it swung its arms towards him.

"Pika, pika chu?" Pikachu asked, catching her attention as she looked over at him.

"I don't know what we're gonna do…" she responded as she placed her hand upon her head.

"Korra!" a voice cried out, causing her to perk up and widen her eyes to see Rex coming down towards them, reforming his back from the Boogie Pack once he landed on the ground.

"Rex, what are doing back here?" she asked as she approached him, "Shouldn't you be getting more of the guards?" she questioned on with an arched eyebrow.

"Muchacha was right, Korra," he replied, taking off his goggles as he continued to view the scene before them, "That Ryuto must have been re-engineering the Colossus, making it more capable than the one that invaded Republic City," he explained, narrowing his eyes.

"Capable?" the Avatar uttered in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Look at how it moves compared to back then," he answered, pointing towards it, "You notice how its movements seem more fluid… more human-like?" he inquired, enticing her to observe the mecha as it swiped at Charizard with its arms rather quickly.

"Yeah…" the South Pole native concurred after a moment, widening her eyes, "It's faster than the original…" she commented.

"Probably why it wasn't built as tall as last time," the EVO mentioned, turning to face her, "Listen, I need you to radio Su and have her bring Kuvira," he advised as she widened her eyes once again in shock.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I'm gonna do what I can to try and get inside that thing," he responded, forming a machine similar to a hoverboard with glowing blue, circular ends upon his legs, "We don't have the equipment we'd need to get through that thing's metal," he continued as he put his goggles on and hovered over the ground, "but maybe _she_ could bend it," he suggested.

"Rex-!" Before the short haired woman could even try to stop him, he flew off towards the mecha as the wind rushed by.

"Pika…" Pikachu squeaked worriedly, wondering what was to come of this development.

"Come on," Korra beckoned to him, catching his attention as he saw her start to run off, "Let's find a radio," she advised, enticing him to follow her quickly.

"ROOOAAAHHH!" Charizard roared as he spewed more flames from his mouth onto the mecha's head, striking it fiercely. However, it did not seem to faze it as it swung its right arm at him once again. He evaded it with ease though, flying off.

"Neen ja!" Greninja exclaimed as he grasped shuriken-like discs of water from the markings on his legs, tossing them out toward the ones of the metal behemoth. Upon contact though, they merely broke apart into droplets, not leaving so much as a mark upon the giant monstrosity.

"Darn it…" Ash muttered with clenched fists and gritted teeth. He looked back to see that most of the civilians had been evacuated from the area. "Okay, I guess I can use _that_ now…" he declared to himself, holding out a Poké Ball, "Greninja, come back!" he beckoned loudly, having a red beam of light emit from the containment and hit the Ninja Pokémon, transforming him into that luminosity as it went back into its container. He shrunk it and placed it back onto his belt, followed by tapping the Key Stone within the Mega Ring around his left wrist. "Let's do this, Charizard!" he called out as streaks of golden light emitted from the solid he had, "MEGA EVOLVE!" he bellowed, throwing his left arm up into the air. The Charizardite Y upon the Fire/Flying type's tail ring released streaks of orange luminosity, connecting with those of his trainer's as they became a bright white.

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" he yelled out as a multicolored light overtook his form, which was undergoing significant changes. He gained three pointed horns on the back of his head; the middle of which was longer than the others. His short snout had larger fangs growing and a ridge becoming apparent on the nose. His torso and legs became slightly longer, small wings developed on his wrists, and the ones on his back became larger and now had ragged edges. On top of that, the back of his tail gained a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burned with a longer flame. A burst of wind followed upon the completion of the transformation, revealing that the Flame Pokémon's coloration had not changed in the slightest. The sun began to shine even more brightly in the sky overhead, causing the people below to perk up as they felt the raging heat radiated down onto them.

"Use Flamethrower!" the raven haired man commanded loudly. Letting his mouth build up with fire, the morphed dragon-like creature spewed out a huge stream of it onto the head of the large mecha, engulfing it in flames as everyone watched on, having to squint in order to see due to the brightness.

"Jeez, Ash…" Korra muttered from afar as she and Pikachu had just arrived at the location where the citizens had been evacuated to. To her shock though, the fire was brushed aside by the metal behemoth's left arm, which it then swung out towards its foe. He quickly flew off to evade it though.

"Ah, you've gotta be kidding me!" the aspiring Pokémon master yelled in frustration.

' _Even with Drought, Charizard's flames aren't enough?!_ ' he wondered inwardly with clenched teeth as sweat dripped down from his head. Looking on, the Avatar had her eyes widened in disbelief, followed by grabbing the receiver of a radio nearby.

"Okay, this _definitely_ warrants a call…" she concluded, adjusting the frequency to contact who she needed to. Back at the estate, Suyin was hurriedly arranging for her soldiers to board airships that were prepared to embark for the city's center.

"Huh…" she breathed out, evidently stressed with the cataclysm at hand. Just then, she heard the static of the radio as a voice started to communicate through it.

" _Su, come in!_ " the female Omni Force member's voice exclaimed, causing her to instantly perk up as she immediately grabbed the receiver on her end, clicking the button.

"I'm here, Korra," she responded, "What's the situation down there?" she asked, concerned that things had gone to a severe degree.

" _It's bad…_ " the South Pole native responded through the line of communication as she looked on at the destruction, " _We've gotten everybody out of the area safely, but this mecha's practically pinning us all down…_ " she explained. The sounds of billowing flames and the smashing of windows were heard in the background, which made the Metal Clan leader grimace a little.

"We're currently sending out more troops," she stated into her receiver, "Hopefully, they can-"

" _Su, listen,_ " the Avatar interrupted, much to her surprise as her eyes widened, " _I know you and Kuvira have had your differences in the past, especially recently…_ " she told her as she blinked in astonishment, " _but if she's capable of doing what she did to escape twice,_ " she kept going, " _then she can probably help us take that thing down…_ " she finished firmly.

"Korra, she can't-!"

" _It's all or nothing, Su!_ " she interjected again angrily before abruptly hanging up, cutting off the line of communication as the matriarch put down her receiver. She now realized that a difficult decision needed to made by her; one that would decide the fate of her city. Regaining her poise, she stood up and hurried off out of the area, heading back into her estate. Within the confined space of her cell, the rogue metalbender could still hear the sounds of destruction raging from afar outside. Her eyes were tightly shut as she was fighting back the tears that were building. The blame was meant to be hers to bear, yet everyone that wanted for her to answer everything she had done was bearing her mistakes themselves. Just then, she heard the door to the room open, looking up to see her former caretaker.

"Su…" she uttered.

"I'm going to regret this…" the Beifong woman bluntly stated, bending out a blade from the armor upon her right arm. The former dictator flinched, thinking that she was about to be stabbed by her until she felt her restraints come undone with the sound of a slice, allowing her to get out of the strait jacket.

"Su… why?" she asked, evidently confused as she started to stand up.

"Get on some armor and meet me outside," the matriarch responded seriously, "I don't like that it's come to this… but…" she continued, turning to face her, "we need your help," she said, much to her prisoner's shock.

 **X**

The ominous, light pink luminosity began to show within the metal behemoth's head once again before it fired off another powerful laser beam towards the Mega Evolved Fire/Flying type that had been attacking it. He narrowly managed to evade it once more, but was blown down to the ground by its force as he landed hard in front of his master, while a building in the distance was struck.

"RRRROOOOAAAGGHHH!" he bellowed angrily, evidently frustrated. In a flash of multicolored light, he morphed back to normal, panting heavily as sweat dripped down from his face.

"Man, there's no way your flames shouldn't do anything to it…" Ash muttered as he went up to his side.

"Ash!" a familiar voice called out, catching her attention as he looked to see Korra and Pikachu jogging up to them, "Guess you didn't have much luck stopping the mecha either…" she noted upon seeing it still raging about as its ray had dissipated.

"It can't be metalbent either…" her teammate noted out of frustration, "What are we supposed to do?" he asked her.

"Well… I got in touch with Su…" she replied, glancing off to the side nervously.

"And?" the Pokémon trainer said, enticing her to continue.

"Let's just hope she does what I asked her to…" she responded, causing him to have his mouth gape open.

"CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?!" he demanded angrily and loudly with a tick mark appearing on his head, making her flinch.

"Pika!" the Electric type cried out, catching their attentions as they turned to see the metal behemoth stomping towards them.

"Oh, great!" the raven haired man exclaimed with clenched teeth. All of a sudden though, the Avatar took notice of a figure heading towards the giant mecha's head from behind.

"Wait…" she began to say, narrowing her eyes until she widened them upon seeing what was there, "Rex?!" she yelped as the EVO morphed his legs back to normal from the Sky Slyder, landing upon the monstrosity and holding onto it despite the raging wind he felt against his body from being so high up.

"Ergh!" he grunted, slowly inching his way towards the windshield, "Okay, you rust bucket…" he began, transforming his left arm into a huge blue axe with a glowing blade, "let's see you tough you really are!" he shouted as swung his makeshift weapon to strike the glass, making it crack slightly upon impact.

"He's trying to break in!" Korra realized as she blinked out of astonishment.

"Is he gonna be able to hang on though?" Ash wondered worriedly. At that moment, the South Pole native began to remember a crucial detail during the battle in Republic City a long while ago. She then ran back over to area the guards were stationed, tending to any wounded civilians.

"Do any of you happen to have reinforced wire cables with you?" she asked them, catching their attentions as they glanced over at each other.

"We have them set up in spools on our airships in case of rescue missions…" one female soldier answered, pointing towards their docked airship in the distance, "Why?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow. The Avatar looked back towards the Beifong estate, seeing that two more airships were approaching the area.

"Have Su bring those spools down onto the roofs with yours," she told the guard as a response as she and her comrades blinked in surprise, "If we're gonna take that thing down," she continued, punching her left hand with her right fist, "we gotta keep it restrained," she stated.

"I like the idea," Lin commented, jumping into the conversation as she had come over, "And it might be our only way to buy ourselves enough time…" she added, "Get to it," she ordered, enticing the soldiers to nod before running back off towards the vessel. Back on the mecha, the glass windshield that Rex had been striking had cracked significantly, but had yet to fully shatter.

"¡¿Por qué esta maldita cosa no se romperá?!" he screamed angrily, landing another powerful swing. The glass panel then fell off into the metal behemoth's head, allowing him to attempt to climb inside. However, the left hand of the Mini Colossus began to reach for him, causing him to perk up as its shadow loomed over him. "Oh, crap!" he yelped, hurrying to try and get in. He was about to be ensnared in its grasp until he heard a loud creak, enticing him to turn and see that the metal appendage was struggling to move any further. He then noticed a figure in the distance atop a roof, being his ex-girlfriend, dressed in armor and with her hair braided into a ponytail. She was sticking out her arms, apparently trying to hold down the hand from grabbing him as she had her teeth clenched.

"Rex… hurry!" she shouted, grunting as she struggled to hold it down. Realizing that he needed to get going, the EVO finally climbed into the mecha, falling onto the floor on his back and reforming his left arm.

"Ow…" he muttered, standing back up as he rubbed his aching behind with his free right hand. He then looked and was surprised to see that no one else was within the behemoth's head, but saw that there was a cannon-like weapon with an extendable barrel that appeared to stop right at the center of the windshield. It looked similar to the concept of sunlight being focused through a magnifying glass. Just then, he saw it start to glow rather ominously, causing him to gasp as he knew what it meant.

"Is that… Kuvira?!" Ash exclaimed in shock, while Korra and Lin had just run over with a few guards, carrying spools of wire.

"So Su listened after all…" the former of the two who approached him noted, surprising him a little. As the rogue metalbender released her hold on the mecha's arm, she breathed heavily and placed her hands upon her knees. She then saw it try to slam into the building she was upon when suddenly, wires began wrapping around its body from above and below. She looked to see that the Metal Clan warriors bending the metal lines to ensnare the mecha's legs and arms, along with holding it down, bolting the spools to whatever ground they were upon.

"Looks like we're gonna get a good hold on this thing," the police chief noted, seemingly relieved as she grinned. A laser beam was then fired from the Mini Colossus' head, striking the docked airship in the distance and making it explode in a burst of flames and metal, much to the shock of everyone as the civilians who had been evacuated were nearby, almost struck by the beam.

"Ash, try to knock it down by going for its legs!" the Avatar quickly advised, shooting flames out from her fists to propel herself up to the roof where the former dictator was located.

"On it!" he responded with a nod, developing a serious expression, "Pikachu! Charizard!" he called out.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked in reply as he got down on all-fours and let his cheeks spark.

"Roagh!" the Fire/Flying roared, shooting out a small puff of flames from his mouth.

"Kuvira!" the South Pole native cried out, catching the attention of the former Metal Clan guard as she saw her land down by her, "You think Rex is having trouble in there?" she questioned, looking up at the opening into the mecha's head.

"I don't know…" she responded as she got into a ready stance, bending up cables from her belt to the opening of the metal behemoth, "but for now, we need to get that weapon disabled," she stated, offering her hand to the Omni Force member, "You don't have to come with me… but-" Her sentence was interjected at the moment her hand was grasped by the woman standing beside her. She looked to see the reassuring smile on her face.

"Let's do this," she declared, causing the metalbender to grin herself before reeling herself and her up into the Mini Colossus. They landed down, glancing around until they noticed the EVO standing by the cannon-like weapon with his hands placed against.

"Uh… any idea as to how we can shut this off?" he asked as he turned to face them with an arched eyebrow.

"It's fueled by spirit energy, so your powers won't affect it," his ex-girlfriend answered, going over and placing her left hand onto the device, "But we can still bend it," she mentioned, causing the Avatar to perk up.

"Wait, we?" she questioned, evidently confused.

"The weapon itself is made of iron, which can be bent pretty easily by anyone," the former dictator explained as she gestured for the female Omni Force member to hurry over to her, "We'll detach it from the floor and disable it," she stated, getting into a ready stance with her.

"Hold on, what about the cartridges that get loaded into the weapon?" Rex chimed in, "If one of them gets loaded while you're trying to break it, it could explode," he pointed out seriously.

"Yeah, you're right…" Korra agreed, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Then I have a better idea," Kuvira said, catching their attentions. Moments later, she and the South Pole native were crushing the cannon-like device's barrel as they dug their fingers into the metal and pushed it inward from both sides, rupturing it to the point where it seemed impossible for it to fire off anything.

"This seems a little crazy, muchacha…" the Providence agent noted as the two women gathered by him away from the sabotaged weapon.

"You've handled worse if I remember…" the metalbender responded rather bluntly, much to his chagrin as he glared over at her, "Look, just be ready," she advised. All of a sudden, they heard the mechanism shift a little, with another cartridge apparently being loaded as the pink glow was apparent.

"Here we go…" the EVO muttered, letting his hands morph into small metallic, navy blue gauntlets, which he immediately crossed as they then generated a light blue dome of energy as a form of barricade around him and the others.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded from outside. The Electric type had his tail glow a silvery white, leaping out and somersaulting before slamming into the right leg of the mecha. At the same time, the Flame Pokémon cloaked his own tail in a green, scale-patterned aura and struck the left leg. Both attacks only appeared to make Mini Colossus shift just a little, even as it was ensnared in practically a web of cables. The Metal Clan soldiers bending the wires gritted their teeth and sweated profusely as they held their ground against the opposing monstrosity. Suddenly, they saw a glow emanating from the glass at its head, which was aimed towards the ground.

"Get to cover, NOW!" Lin shouted immediately to all the surrounding guards and allies, about to run. However, in a powerful explosion at the mecha's head, a shockwave reverberated throughout the city's heart, followed by smoke billowing out of its body.

"Rex! Korra!" the Pokémon trainer cried out worriedly as he remembered that they had entered the metal behemoth earlier. Fortunately, they were unharmed as the EVO brought down his energy barricade and reformed his arms.

"Well… that certainly… blew…" he joked, receiving no laughs as the Avatar rolled her eyes and his ex-girlfriend went to survey the area.

"Even with the Mini Colossus being smaller than the original, I'm still surprised there's no pilot…" the former of the two women noted, rather perplexed.

"No, there is one," the metalbender responded, catching her attention, "By destroying the cannon, we set off a chain reaction downwards and ended up taking out any remaining cartridges it could've used," she explained.

"And since the legs and arms are probably the worst places to be driving this thing," the Providence agent continued, glancing around, "that means the only other option would be…" he started to realize, noticing a hatch located just behind the remains of the weapon.

"There," the South Pole native said. In a matter of moments with the sound of creaking metal, the three jumped down onto the floor of what seemed like an empty area, except for the fact that there was a figure groaning in agony, lying upon his side. Without taking a split-second, Kuvira bent out cables from her belt to wrap around his body roughly, reeling him in.

"Hey, careful!" the short haired woman advised to her in a placating manner, "We don't wanna make things worse than they already are…" she mentioned before approaching the apprehended pilot. He appeared to be wearing a uniform similar to those from the Earth Empire soldiers, with a helmet and mask included. Korra knelt down and ripped it off, revealing his face that was bearded and wrinkled.

"Tai," the former dictator uttered upon seeing him.

"You know him?" the Avatar questioned as she arched an eyebrow, receiving a simple nod in reply.

"He was one of the top metalbenders in my forces before they were dissolved," she told her, tightening the hold on the cables around him, "Did Ryuto send you here?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Ergh…!" he grunted, not responding to the question.

"You know… how was he able to see what was going on out there?" the South Pole native asked, perplexed as she folded her arms over her chest, "I mean… there doesn't seem to be anyone else here…" she pointed out.

"You're right…" Kuvira realized, glancing around the area to see the mechanisms and levers put into place, "It's like the operating center… but… there's no viewing window…" she concluded. Just then, her ex-boyfriend widened his eyes at the sight of something in front of him.

"Uh… was that there before?" he asked, pointing ahead. Both women looked up, widening their own eyes and gasping to see six different monitor screens in front of them, with each appearing to show a different vantage point of Zaofu.

"Okay… I've _never_ seen this before…" the Avatar noted as she got up and stood beside her teammate, "Are they mover screens?" she inquired, going up and touching one of them.

"No…" the Providence agent as he looked at them closely, "This tech is… advanced for your world, given what's evolved over the past three years here," he explained, "Either our enemy somehow created all this tech for himself…" he continued, clenching his fist, "or he got it from somewhere else…" he stated as he looked back at their captive.

"Where exactly?" his ex-girlfriend asked, seeing him approach.

"That's what we're gonna find out," he declared, grasping the pilot's collar with his right hand and hoisting him off the floor in a yelp, "Think you can get us outta here, muchacha?" he requested as she returned her cables back to her belt. Outside, all of the guards surrounded the restrained mecha as Suyin arrived onto the scene.

"Lin!" she cried out, catching her sister's attention as she jogged up and embraced her warmly, "I got worried when I heard about the spirit weapon the mecha suit had," she mentioned as she pulled herself away briefly, "Are you all right?" she asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," she reassured in reply, "Korra and the others apparently took care of it," he pointed out, gesturing towards the defeated metal behemoth, "After that explosion, it stopped moving," she added to the matriarch.

"Hey, look!" Ash shouted, catching their attentions as they saw the gut of the mecha start to crunch and rupture before a gaping hole was made, revealing Kuvira there as she bent the metal to a point where she could walk through it.

"Is that… Kuvira?!" one guard exclaimed in disbelief, while the others gasped and widened their eyes. They then saw her jump down to the ground with the Avatar and the EVO in tow, as the latter carried their captive over his left shoulder.

"Sorry for taking so long…" she apologized as she breathed heavily, "It's… difficult to bend pure metals, let alone reshape them…" she admitted.

"Hey," Korra chimed in, catching her attention as she put her hand onto her right shoulder, "so long as it helps us save the day, it's fine," she reassured, making her blink in surprise.

"Korra!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed, causing her to look up and see him approaching with Pikachu and Charizard by his side. He seemed wary though with the former dictator by his comrade's side, but soon grinned as his Electric type partner leapt up onto his shoulder. "Thanks for your help, Kuvira," he said in gratitude, much to her astonishment as she widened her eyes.

"Yes, thank you," Suyin chimed in graciously as she came over to them with her sister, "Kuvira… we've had our differences in the past…" she began as her former friend glanced away ashamedly, "but I'm grateful for what you did for Zaofu today," she confessed with a happy grin. Tears appeared to filling the former dictator's eyes, but she wiped them away immediately. Seeing that made all of the Omni Force members smile, glad that she was on her way to forgiveness.

"Who's that?" Lin asked, pointing at Tai.

"The guy who's gonna tell us what Ryuto's planning," Rex responded, looking over at him. He then heard the sound of something crunch, causing him to perk up. "Hey, what are you doing back there?!" he shouted, catching everyone else's attention. His ex-girlfriend then noticed the foamy saliva starting to form in her former underling's mouth, making her widen her eyes in realization.

"Rex, put him down!" she commanded, enticing him to immediately throw the man down onto the ground, seeing him twitch as foam continued to seep out of his mouth.

"Whoa…" Ash uttered, while the Mouse Pokémon gave off a sickened expression at the supposedly dead man.

"It's just like what happened with that guy in Republic City…" the Avatar recalled, narrowing her eyes.

"A cyanide capsule…" the ponytailed metalbender chimed in, catching their attentions.

"A what?" the matriarch questioned.

"Back when the Earth Empire was still rebuilding the Earth Nation, Ryuto suggested that all soldiers, whether they were on the battlefield or not, have cyanide capsules on hand in case they were captured for immediate suicide to avoid questioning," the former guard responded in quick explanation, "I was strongly against it," she mentioned as she narrowed her eyes and glanced down at the deceased man, "If he had his way in the end, you would've lost Baatar…" she pointed out, much to the shock of the Metal Clan leader.

"That's horrible…" Korra said, evidently stunned.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ash asked, chiming into the conversation, "If the people in this… new Earth Empire are gonna be killing themselves before talking, how can we find any leads?" he questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"By going to the only lead we have," Suyin answered, "The mines in the mountains," she stated, turning to Kuvira, who grinned a little.

"And what about the mecha?" Rex asked, gesturing towards the restrained metal behemoth.

"We should see how it differs in comparison to the last one," Lin advised as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Indeed," the former dictator agreed with a nod, "I have a feeling Ryuto's done far more than making a smaller version…" she noted with narrowed eyes. Elsewhere in the mountainside, sparks flew off of tools and equipment that were welding together five different mecha suits within a warehouse-like building. Watching from afar atop a balcony was the ringleader of the operation, adjusting his glasses as he grinned at what he was seeing.

"Ryuto," a voice chimed in, catching his attention as he looked to see Irine approaching with a clipboard in hand, "we're getting word that the mark one was disabled," she told him, "Should we wait to-?"

"No," he interjected before she could complete her question, "It'd be a shame to come this far only to wait any longer," he said firmly as he grasped the railing, "Make sure the project is completed by sundown," he advised, "I want to bring about a new era for our Neo Earth Empire…" he declared with an ominous grin.

 **END**

 **Four chapters down, two to go! I know everyone dislikes the idea of me working on a schedule, but that's how it is. I've been more productive lately, but frankly, that may change once I get back into college.**

 **It's my senior year, and I want things to go swimmingly in comparison to years prior. I've had my difficulties in the past, so if chapters aren't coming out as quickly as you'd imagine they would, that's why.**

 **Anyways, I wish I had worked on this story ages ago. It seems like it would've been better suited for a post-Book Four fic when the series actually ended. Unfortunately, this is how things have turned out.**

 **But hey, I'll be doing my best in this coming week to provide you with the newest chapters of "Traitor" and the previews for "Omni Force: GUARDIANS" and "Omni Force: JUSTICE"! Speaking of which, new trailers are on the way! See you later!**


	5. Colossus

**Welcome back to "Evolution" folks! Whether this update comes as a surprise to any of you or not, I'm still sticking to the schedule. Don't worry though. After I finish this and the next chapter of "Traitor", I'll be getting right back into the excitement of "Omni Force: WAR" and "The Challenge of a Lifetime"!**

 **That said, let's get back into this!**

 **BOOK FIVE**

 **EVOLUTION**

 _ **After working seamlessly together in an effort to stop the now named Mini Colossus, Avatar Korra, her friends, and now Kuvira have their sole objective of finding Ryuto! But before they can head out to the mines to discover if there is anyone still there, they decide to learn more about just what technological advancements the man they're up against has made…**_

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **COLOSSUS**

As the citizens of Zaofu who were unharmed gradually made their way back into the city, the Metal Clan guards were stationed around the ensnared Mini Colossus. Inside, Ash, Rex, Korra, Kuvira, Suyin, Lin, and Pikachu were surveying the control center.

"Man…" the former of the group uttered as he saw what remained of the screens that the pilot of the mecha would have seen, "Isn't this tech more like what we see in our worlds?" he inquired towards the EVO, who looked on with him.

"Yeah…" he responded, placing his hands at his hips as he narrowed his eyes, "I'm thinking this Ryuto was up to more than just making smaller mechs," he noted, getting his ex-girlfriend's attention, "Am I right?" he guessed while arching an eyebrow.

"I'd assume you'd be right…" she answered as she sauntered around the area, "Still, I don't see how this vessel would've been powered…" she pointed out, placing her hand onto her chin, "The power core would've been right here in the torso…" she mentioned.

"Well, what if they just used electricity?" the police chief implied curiously.

"They were still using that same spirit weapon technology," her half-sister retorted in reply as she folded her arms over her chest, "I doubt they'd scrap that kind of power for one we could've dealt with more easily," she noted.

"Hold on," the Avatar interjected, catching everyone's attention as they looked to see her squatting down beside the Electric type as they were looking over the metal floor, finding lines that seemed to intersect, "Rex, can you come over here for a sec?" she asked, enticing the Providence agent to quickly go to her.

"Uh… what exactly do you need?" he questioned, squatting down next to her.

"Try using your powers," she requested as an answer as she pointed at the floor, "I think there's something under here…" she noted unsurely. Without taking a moment to ask anything else, the goggled man placed the palm of his right hand against the floor. Glowing blue lines spanned out from the point of contact along the metal, followed by the sound of something creaking. Just then, everyone widened their eyes and gasped to see the floor split into four quarters, slowly coming apart to reveal what was beneath it.

"What in the world…?" Kuvira uttered, stunned by what she was seeing. As her ex-boyfriend ceased his action after a few more seconds, he looked and blinked in surprise to see the circular contraption lodged within the open floor, feeding off of the electrical currents that were surging into it. Though nothing appeared to be within the glass encasing the pink light radiating brightly, it seemed to be brimming with energy.

"Um… I'm guessing that isn't just any old spirit vine…" Ash noted as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"Pika pi…" his partner agreed. A while later, the group had claimed the source of energy and had it stored within a metal box for safekeeping.

"To think Ryuto found a way to extract the energy from spirit vines…" the former dictator grumbled as she narrowed her eyes, sitting upon a bench besides Korra, while the male Omni Force members were on the opposite side.

"So that thing… was basically the power source for the _entire_ mech?" the Pokémon trainer inquired as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Rex answered as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What's weirder is how futuristic that tech is," he mentioned, "The screen stuff could basically be from either of our worlds," he explained, placing his right hand onto his chin, "but that… power source thing…" he kept going, "It's nothing I've ever seen from the kinds of worlds we live in, let alone here…" he noted, leaning back a little.

"What are you saying?" Korra asked, confused by his statements.

"I'm saying that this Ryuto guy isn't making this kind of tech, but using it in a way that works with what you guys currently have," he replied in explanation, "It's from another world," he stated, causing everyone to widen their eyes.

"P-Pika…?" Pikachu stuttered in disbelief.

"Okay, say that was possible," the Avatar chimed as a suggestion, "How did he _get_ the technology to enhance that Mini Colossus we fought?" she questioned.

"Hey, you said that name was stupid!" Ash yelled, causing her to roll her eyes out of exasperation.

"It shouldn't matter if that technology was made from another world or not," Kuvira stated as she stood up from her seat sharply, "We need to hurry and stop Ryuto before he sends out more of those mechs," she added seriously, walking off.

"Wait, m-more?" the Pokémon trainer stuttered in shock, "There might be more of those Mini Colossus mechs?!" he exclaimed as his eyes were widened.

"Hold on, Kuvira," a voice advised, being Suyin as it caused her to stop, "We need to establish a plan first," she pointed out, going over to her with Lin.

"If these goons have technology that's going to handle regular metalbenders and the kid's little friends," the police chief began, gesturing towards the raven haired man, "then we're going to need to be prepared," she noted as she folded her arms underneath her chest.

"I have no doubt this… Ryuto is using the metals he's been mining for more than just the mech we faced," the matriarch mentioned as her former guard captain turned to fully face her, "which is why you're an asset we can't afford to lose," she told her.

"So how are the rest of us supposed to fight if those mechs are all made out of tungsten or whatever?" Korra chimed in as a question, "I doubt we'd have any plasma saws here in time to try and break through them…" she mentioned in frustration.

"Wait a sec…" Rex uttered, catching their attentions, "If we can break through one and take control of it," he began to suggest, "maybe we can take down the others," he recommended, "I mean… if there are any others…" he corrected as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"There will be," his ex-girlfriend stated firmly, about to walk away until the Metal Clan leader grabbed her by the right arm.

"Kuvira… what is it about this Ryuto that has you so afraid?" she asked, having noticed the anxiety in her voice.

"He's an extremist," she responded, turning around to face the others, "He'll be willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish the Earth Empire's goals…" she explained, "even if it means sacrificing anything…" she added as she clenched her fists in frustration.

"And what would… 'anything' be?" the Avatar questioned in concern.

"Republic City," the ponytailed metalbender replied to everyone's shock, "After what happened when we had come to Zaofu, he was certain that Republic City wouldn't comply and would have to be taken by force," she told the group, "I'm sure that since he's seen how resilient the people were there, he'll wipe it off the map," she explained to them.

"So we need to hurry," Korra realized as she got up from her seat with her friends.

"And fast," Rex added, turning towards Suyin, "Do we have an airship ready to head out to those mines?" he asked her.

"No, but the mines aren't that far from here," she answered earnestly, "And we've got plenty of soldiers ready to come with us," she mentioned with a serious expression in her eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" her half-sister retorted in question, jogging off with her and the others. The EVO was about to go off as well until he felt a hand come onto his shoulder, being from the former dictator as he stopped and looked back at her.

"Uh… muchacha?" he uttered in confusion, noticing her rather nervous expression, "Everything okay?" he asked out of concern.

"Rex…" she began, grasping his jacket tightly, "don't think that just because we're fighting the same fight that we're automatically back together," she advised to him as he blinked in surprise, "I know I said some really harsh things in the past that I'd like to take back, but-"

"We can worry about our relationship after this is over, muchacha," he interjected, giving her a wink, "Now come on," he beckoned, running off. She blushed a little, evidently exasperated by his flirting but somewhat drawn to it. She then hurried after him and the others, prepared to carry out their mission. Meanwhile in the mountainside laboratory, the five other mechs were stood up, getting their final adjustments as cartridges of spirit vines were being loaded, while welders were making last minute tweaks to the joints of the tungsten-based creations. Viewing their work from the balcony above, Ryuto had his hands gripping the railing, recalling the time when he and his allies were forced into hiding.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Kuvira's surrendered…" one man reported, much to everyone's shock as they gasped and widened their eyes._

" _How could she have done this?!" another soldier shouted angrily, slamming his right fist into the metal wall and rupturing it on impact, "She had the force of our army, our mecha suits, and the Colossus!" he listed off in rage._

" _It wasn't Avatar Korra alone that stopped her," Irine chimed in, holding a clipboard with paper in her hands, "Along with Zaofu's Suyin, her family, the Air Nation, and the members of the Omni Force," she listed off, "they were able to-" Her sentence was cut off as a cable suddenly flew in and whipped the clipboard out of her hands, breaking it in half as the pieces fell onto the ground. Everyone turned to see that the cable had come from none other than the spectacled man, who reeled it back in to the pulley system at his belt._

" _R-R-Ryuto?" a helmeted man stuttered in disbelief, "Since when were you a metalbender?!" he questioned, astonished as were the others among him._

" _Since always," he answered, adjusting his glasses as he pushed them back up to his eyes, "Sometimes we have to keep secrets in order to stay alive," he mentioned, approaching the group, "But now it's time we do away with any secrets," he declared, grabbing the papers that were upon the advisor's clipboard and ripping them up to mere shreds, "If Republic City cannot be ours, then it must be destroyed," he concurred, causing everyone to widen their eyes, "With our knowledge and resources, we can create the Earth Empire that Kuvira would have wished for," he stated with clenched fists, "For better or worse, this is our path now…" he finished._

" _Then… what are your orders, sir?" one man asked, catching his attention as he turned to see his fellow members saluting him, "We'll follow your lead and not succumb to the United Republic," he said for the entire group. Irine was the last of the ones to finally give a salute to the new leader, who put his arms together behind his back._

" _There are going to be quite a few changes around here…" he said, narrowing his eyes onto the expansive laboratory._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Ryuto?" a familiar voice chimed in, enticing him to turn around and see his advisor standing there with her arms behind her back, "I wanted to inform you that the Colossus mechs are nearly complete," she told him, causing him to crack a slight grin, "The one that was sent to Zaofu has likely been disabled… but…"

"No need to continue that drabble, Irine," her superior interjected, trotting over to her, "Have the pilots get ready for launch," he advised as he headed past her, "and please get your armor on," he pleaded to her.

"O-Of course, sir…" she stuttered in reply. Moments later, the spectacled man was within the control center of one of the mechs, dressed in uniform with a helmet and a mask upon his head. He waved his arms around, bending the meteorite metal in the controls to make the mecha start to stomp forward. Four others followed, along with seven platoons of regular mecha suits as they headed out of the laboratory into the valley.

"It's time we erased the United Republic like we should have…" the leader declared with an ominous smirk.

 **X**

An hour had passed since the Omni Force members, Lin, Suyin, Kuvira, and the Metal Clan soldiers had all left to search the mines that the former dictator had spoken of. As they arrived though, they discovered no signs of anyone within the caves they ventured into except for the equipment that had been left behind.

"Nothing…" the matriarch grumbled in disappointment, "Were we too late?" she wondered.

"I sure hope not…" her half-sister responded, noticing the indents on the cavern walls the others were inspecting, "It looks like they left only recently," she noted as she put her hands at her hips.

"Gah!" the ponytailed metalbender yelled suddenly, stomping off in frustration.

"Uh… Kuvira?" Korra uttered in confusion, seeing that she was evidently upset.

"If you hadn't come after me that first night, none of this would be happening!" she shouted towards the younger Beifong woman, "I could have stopped Ryuto if all of you hadn't interfered!" she claimed, placing her hand over her armored chest.

"Kuvira, you were an escaped fugitive at that time…" she retorted in a placating manner, narrowing her eyes, "And last time I checked, you weren't keen on giving us any information about Ryuto in the first place…" she mentioned rather harshly.

"Because YOU told ME that I had to answer for what _I've_ done!" the rogue metalbender shouted back to her surprise, "Ryuto and his followers are part of that responsibility I have to make up for my mistakes…" she told her, tearing up a little, "But now that it's come to this…" she kept going, gritting her teeth. As everyone looked on in concern, Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up.

"Pika?" he squeaked, jumping off his master's shoulder.

"Something wrong, buddy?" he asked him, squatting down. Without warning, a rumble suddenly occurred, causing bits of the cavern's roof to fall down.

"Everyone out!" Lin demanded, pointing towards the exit. Those who were inside immediately ran out of the cavern, which did not seem to be collapsing.

"That wasn't an earthquake…" one male soldier pointed out, narrowing his eyes as he surveyed the area.

"Fan out," Suyin suggested, waving her left arm, "If we cover more ground in small groups, there's a good chance we can-" Her statement was interrupted by the sound of another rumble in the ground, causing everyone to stumble for a moment.

"Okay, that's not a good sign…" Rex realized bluntly.

"LOOK!" a female guard yelled, pointing towards the valley. The former dictator was the first to direct her eyes at the location, widening them at the sight she saw.

"N-No…" she stuttered out in disbelief, falling onto her knees. The five Colossus-styled mechs were already heading out from the mountainside, with the platoons of mecha suits following them as they stomped onwards.

"We _were_ too late…" the matriarch realized, looking over at the woman she had once cared for, "Kuvira…" she uttered, understanding that the very thing she wanted to stop was now a reality. Seeing that hopeless expression in her eyes made the EVO clench his fists angrily, running out towards the army.

"Rex!" Korra cried out to no avail, seeing him put on his goggles and form his legs into his Sky Slyder before zooming off into the distance.

" _Bogey spotted at our nine o'clock!_ " one man radioed into the communication channel of Ryuto's mech, causing him to perk up.

" _What is it?_ " a woman on the line asked as their leader was looking at the monitors in front of him, trying to spot the oncoming object.

" _I… can't tell exactly…_ " the soldier replied with a hint of nervousness in his tone, " _It looks like- Wait, what?!_ " he exclaimed, interjecting his own sentence as the spectacled man finally saw that it was the Providence agent coming towards them, widening his eyes as he transformed his legs into the Punk Busters, while his arms turned into the Smackhands. He dove down at the platoons of mecha suits, slamming his right fist into one and causing it to tumble into a few others. The rest of them turned their attentions onto him, surrounding him as he glanced over at the Mini Colossus mechs heading out of the valley.

"Get him!" one of the men in the mecha suits commanded, enticing the others to charge towards the goggled man. He readied his fists, but suddenly, the ground swelled up and burst around him, blowing the enemies back in an instant.

"You know, you really have a hard time listening, don't you?!" the voice of the Avatar shouted towards her teammate, causing him to look over and see her beside him with the palm of her right hand resting upon the ground.

"Sorry, I got angry…" he muttered in apology, "What'd you expect me to do?" he asked sarcastically, making her roll her eyes in exasperation. Just then, they saw a pair of watery throwing stars pierce into the back of one mecha suit, causing it to spark wildly. Its pilot immediately disembarked in fright, managing to get away before the suit burst into flames. As they raged on, Ash arrived on top of Charizard as they floated down, with Pikachu and Greninja running up to him.

"Well… we got their attention…" he noted as a drop of sweated trickled down his cheek, "Now what?" he asked his comrades. Rex took a moment to look back at the large mechs appearing to be leaving the scene, thinking of an idea.

"Let's see how Ryuto likes us breaking his toys…" he answered as a suggestion, causing his teammates to smile and nod.

"Been a while since we've fought side by side, huh?" the South Pole native guessed towards the capped man beside her, "Hope you're not too rusty, Ash…" she flirted, making him blush a little before he turned away and smirked.

"Oh, believe me…" he began, sparking within a cloak of yellow electricity, "I'm _far_ from rusty…" he declared as he clenched his fists. Two of the mecha suits fired off cables towards the trio, which they all evaded as the EVO jumped up and formed his right arm into the B.F.S., bringing it down and slicing open one of the suits.

"A-Ah…" the male pilot inside stammered before he was yanked out in a yelp by his morphed left hand, allowing him to grab what remained of the suit, and toss it toward the others. Some were knocked back, while others ran out and fired off their flamethrowers towards their lone target. However, Korra hopped and stuck out her hands to block the flames, waving her arms to make them dance and spiral around her. She then fired them back at her opponents, striking as they were blinded by the fire through their visors.

"Can't… see!" one man yelled right before a Funchuck slammed into his suit, sending him flying in a loud yell. Having reformed his legs and morphing his arms into the nunchucks-like build, Rex span around and slammed into several of the mecha suits, sending them flying.

" _Ryuto,_ " one woman communicated to her superior, catching his attention as he perked up slightly, " _should we worry about our men fighting the rear?_ " she asked him. He looked at the monitor showing what was occurring behind the Colossus mechs, narrowing his eyes.

"Irine?" he uttered.

" _Yes sir?_ " the voice of his advisor responded.

"I need you to assist those in the mecha suits," he told her, placing his arms behind his back, "Apparently, there are rebels fighting against us…" he muttered, sounding frustrated.

" _Understood,_ " she replied before the feed cut out. He smirked, feeling confident that his allies would not fail him.

"Lightning Style…" Ash began as he placed his hands together in the form of a tiger seal, while mecha suits were charging towards him and his Pokémon, "FLASH PILLAR!" he bellowed, emitting a bright light from his form that blinded his enemies as they covered the visors of their helmets with their arms.

"Pika… CHU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he unleashed several streams of lightning out at the suits, electrocuting them on impact as those inside screamed in agony before falling over.

"Nice shot, buddy!" his master complimented with a thumbs up, making him do the same back, "Now Charizard, Dragon Tail! And Greninja, Cut!" he commanded to his other teammates. Cloaking his flaming tail in a green, scale-like aura, the Fire/Flying type swung it out and struck a few of the mecha suits aside. In the meantime, the Ninja Pokémon smacked his fists together and pulled out a glowing white blade from them, using it to slice off the flamethrowers from the mecha suits still surrounding them. However, they fired off electrical charges, which he narrowly evaded as he hopped around quickly. The dragon-like creature was being bombarded by flames, enduring them as long as he grimaced in agony, clenching his teeth.

"Pikah…!" the Electric type growled in frustration, having to dodge the electric blasts and flames shot his way.

"Guys!" their trainer cried out, hurrying over while still sparking within his electrical cloak. Suddenly, he was grabbed at by the wrist by a cable, being yanked away in an instant. "Whoa!" he yelled, getting flung over and slammed into the ground, making it crack as he coughed up a wad of saliva, "Ugh…" he groaned, gritting his teeth as he tried to sit up. He widened his eyes to see a stream of flames coming towards him, enticing him to immediately roll away before being potentially. "What the hell…?" he muttered out, still in agony from the hard throw onto the ground. He stood up and blinked in surprise to see the silvery mecha suit standing before him, seeing its helmet retract to reveal Irine's face.

"You must one of those Omni Force members, correct?" she inquired, causing him to arch an eyebrow while narrowing his eyes, "We won't let you ruin the Earth Empire's ambitions a second time…" she declared, firing out cables in an attempt to ensnare him. However, he spun counter-clockwise to evade them, using his right hand to grasp one and send an electrical charge through, zapping the advisor to the anarchist as she stumbled back with a grunt.

"Hate to break it to you," he began to say to her as he dropped the cable and turned to face her, adjusting his neck with a slight crack as his body grew slightly, while the energy around him shrank, "but I'm not letting you guys get away with whatever you're planning…" he declared fiercely as he clenched his fists.

"Very well then…" the woman he was about to be pitted against responded, letting her helmet come back down over her head as she was prepared to face him.

 **X**

"AGH!" Korra yelled as she slammed into the ground, rolling across it before coming to a stop on her stomach. She barely had enough time to blast air from her palms to propel herself up into the air in order to avoid the fire shot her way. "Rex, a little help?!" she called out to the EVO, who was currently having to evade electrical blasts from the mecha suits as his arms formed back to normal.

"Kinda busy!" he replied, shaping his limbs into the Block Party and using its energy shields to block the flames sent his way by the mecha suits, who continued to fire at him as he formed the barricade into a half sphere around himself. The Avatar landed near him, about to bend out water from the sacks draped over her back until she was electrocuted from behind.

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed in agony as she fell down onto the ground.

"Korra!" her Omni Force teammate yelled, bringing down his energy shield and running over to go and help her, only to get shocked him as an electric blast zapped him as well, "AAAGHH!" he cried out, falling to the earth on his stomach.

"Rex…" the South Pole native uttered, trying to push herself back up off of the ground.

"Keep them surrounded!" one man within a suit approaching them demanded, "Once we have them detained, we can fall back in line behind Ryuto!" he told the group. Suddenly though, Pikachu leapt in, making his tail glow a silvery white before slamming it into the heads of two of the mecha suits, causing them to stumble back as he landed by his friends.

"Thanks, little guy…" the Avatar said in gratitude, catching his attention as he turned his head and shot her a thumbs up.

"Relax, it's only one little runt…" a soldier reassured, much to his anger as his cheeks sparked furiously. However, he and the two Omni Force members were still surrounded, as both Charizard and Greninja were still fending off other mecha suits from afar, and Ash was busy dodging slabs of earth bent up by the armored Irine. Just then, the ground started to rumble as the suited soldiers were about to attack, enticing them to turn and see the oncoming Metal Clan soldiers with Suyin, Lin, and Kuvira in tow. They were all sliding in upon board-like stones as the latter waved her arms around rapidly. All of a sudden, the cables within some of the mecha suits came out and started to wrap around themselves, much to the surprise of the pilots as they had not activated them.

"Muchacha?" the EVO uttered in disbelief, seeing his ex-girlfriend leap out and launch the stone she rode upon onto one of the restrained mecha suits, knocking it down to the ground. Seeing that the others were distracted by her and the other approaching allies, the Mouse Pokémon formed a sparking orb of yellow electricity upon the tip of his tail. He flung it out at one of the mecha suits, striking it and knocking it down. That gave Korra the opportunity to stand back up, clenching her fists and raising them up to bend the earth and have it trap the feet of some of the other suits that had yet to be restrained. Rex also got onto his feet, forming his right arm and back into the build of the Blast Caster, using the whip to smack down a few of the enemies that were trapped for the moment, knocking them out. As the former dictator finally arrived on the scene, many of the still standing mecha suits were prepared to fire onto her. However, she waved her arms around, causing their own limbs to suddenly start moving on their own, firing off flames and electricity randomly, even striking each other as they shouted in pain. Some flames almost struck her ex-boyfriend, who narrowly managed to duck away from them. "Hey!" he yelled, receiving no response from the ponytailed woman as she bent out blades over her arms, running out at the mecha suits that were still moving.

"RRROOOAAAAGGGHHH!" the Fire/Flying type roared, engulfing himself in orange-colored flames before slamming his right fist against the ground. Light began emitting from the breaking earth, spreading to be underneath the surrounding mecha suits before exploding in a burst of red-orange flames. Meanwhile, the Ninja Pokémon was firing watery throwing stars toward his foes, but they seemed to do no more than merely splash apart against their armor.

"Neen…" he croaked in frustration, being surrounded by the mecha suits as he backed up slowly. Without warning though, the ground swelled up and burst apart beneath his adversaries, blowing them back in loud yells. "N-Nin ja?" the frog-like creature stuttered in surprise before seeing Lin and Suyin land in front of him.

"Looks like we made it in time…" the former of the two concurred, getting into a ready stance, "Though was radioing Republic City really necessary?" she questioned to her half-sister.

"In case things go wrong, it'll be good to have the city evacuated ahead of time," she replied, preparing herself as well, "Take on the mecha suits in groups!" she commanded to the guards who ran over, "There are likely benders within some of them!" she mentioned before they went off to face them.

"Hey…" the police chief uttered, noticing that one person in particular was not among the group as she turned to Greninja, "where's the kid?" she asked him, catching his attention.

"Ergh!" Ash grunted from afar, tumbling over the earth before coming to a halt, breathing heavily as Irine was slowly stepping towards him.

"I think I've heard of you once before, Ash Ketchum…" she noted from beneath the helmet of her weaponized suit, catching his attention as he perked up for a moment, "Yes, when the events Harmonic Convergence occurred…" she recalled, stomping the ground to make the earth split and build up towards her target, only for him to quickly jump back to avoid it. However, his back slammed into an earth wall she had bent up, followed by her having more come up and move in on him, about to trap him completely. He attempted to jump away, but was squeezed against the wall by the ones closing in on him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in agony, feeling his body getting crushed by the rock around him.

"How pathetic," his opponent muttered, walking away as it seemed she had all but subdued him completely, "For someone like you to stand with the Avatar, you're incredibly weak…" she stated, prepared to head over to the battle raging on from afar.

"Ergh…!" her adversary grunted, sparking only a little as his electrical cloak shrank, trying to think of what he could do.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Some new attacks?" a shirtless Elfman inquired towards his older sister's boyfriend._

" _Yeah!" he replied as he clenched his fists, "I never really had any strong techniques before I learned how to use the Bulk Up Jutsu I invented..." he pointed out as they looked out at the lake they sat in front of, "And now that I learned how to use Armament Haki, I think I could really make great combo attacks!" he mentioned excitedly as he stood up from the log. His expression then shifted into a frown as he slumped his shoulders. "The problem is…" he started to say, looking at his hands, "my body's still pretty weak…" he admitted disappointedly, "My attacks just don't have enough power to back them up…" he added, sounding upset with himself._

" _Hm…" the Beast Soul user hummed in thought, folding his arms over his bare chest, "Maybe you should think about it like a real man!" he suggested proudly with a thumbs up._

" _That doesn't really help, Elf…" the Omni Force member responded as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head._

" _Well, I think you've got yourself a good idea as to what you want to do," his friend noted as he stood up and placed a brawny hand onto his shoulder, "But don't go selling yourself short," he advised, causing him to perk up slightly, "You're a strong man who can power through anything," he complimented to make him smile a little._

" _Yeah… thanks, Elfman," he responded, seemingly content._

 **END FLASHBACK**

' _I keep telling myself I'm so weak…!_ ' he yelled inwardly, gritting his teeth as he tried to push to walls pressing against his body, ' _But I've stood alongside so many strong people, I can't keep calling myself that!_ ' he declared through his thoughts. He then coated his arms and legs in black, sparking wildly with electricity before bursting out from the rock in a yell, tumbling onto the ground as he came to a stop on his knees.

"Huh… huh…" he breathed out tiredly, glancing out to see Irine heading toward his allies fighting in groups from afar. He growled in frustration, getting on his feet and running out after her. In the meantime, Korra was bending out water from the sacks draped over her back, blasting back some mecha suits with it and freezing their legs up in ice. As they were trapped, Kuvira ran in and placed her right hand onto the chest of one, crushing its metal frame as the pilot inside screamed in fright.

"K-Kuvira?" the Avatar stuttered in surprise, seeing that she was being rather violent as she ran out and stomped her right foot against the earth, making it surge up and burst beneath another small group of mecha suits, sending them flying.

"Hey, watch out!" her ex-boyfriend's voice shouted, catching her attention as she saw several electrical blasts being shot her way, only to end up blocked thankfully as he jumped in, forming his arms into the Block Party and making energy shields to take the attack. Seeing that they were safe for the moment, the South Pole Native took the opportunity to make her eyes glow a bright white. As she bent the water back into the sacks she had, she slammed her right fist against the earth, causing it to shatter massively as all of the mecha suits fell into the crevices she had created from the attack, while dust blew about the entire area. As the dirt settled after a few moments, it revealed that the enemies were all trapped in the cracks, struggling to get out of them.

"Huh…" the short haired woman breathed out, letting her eyes go back to normal before standing up. Rex brought down his energy barricade and reformed his arms, looking out at the surrounding area.

"Okay, that's most of 'em…" he concurred, seeing that the Mini Colossus mechs were not too far off, "We can hit off Ryuto and his buddies after we help out Su and-" His statement was interjected at the moment Kuvira smacked him upside the head with her right hand, which Korra saw as she immediately ran over to them.

"Why couldn't you just stay out of this, Rex…?!" the former dictator asked angrily as her fists shook, "I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS MY MESS!" she screamed as he rubbed his hurt cheek, "I'm the one who needs to bear that responsibility…" she noted, tearing up, "This was all my fault… not yours…" she added as she put her right hand over her eyes.

"Muchacha… I get it," the EVO responded, taking hold of her extremity and pulling it away to allow her to look at him, "That hopeless feeling you had…" he began to say, "Believe me, I've felt it, too…" he confessed, grabbing her by the shoulders, "But I had friends at my side to help me through all of that and so do you," he pointed out seriously, making her blink in surprise, "So don't try to push us away when we know this whole world's in danger as long as that guy has those mechs," he advised as he glared at her harshly.

"R-Rex…" she stuttered, stunned by his demeanor.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu cried out, catching their attentions as they saw him pointing towards the battle raging from afar, where Metal Clan soldiers were being knocked out by the mecha suits.

"We better hurry and help them out," the Avatar told her comrades as she took notice of the giant mecha suits heading off in the opposite direction, "If we're gonna take on _five_ of those things, we're gonna need all the help we can get," she concurred as the metalbender wiped her eyes, "Lead the way, Pikachu!" she yelled while running towards the fight.

"Pika!" he responded with a nod, rushing off beside her while leaving the former couple behind.

"Kuvira…" the Providence agent uttered, catching her attention, "we'll stop them," he promised with a grin, "We always do," he joked before running after his friends. She remained where she was, stunned by his admirable amount of loyalty and resolve. In the meantime, Irine was quickly approaching the battle as well, seeing that most the guards had been taken down by the mecha suits, leaving Suyin, Lin, Charizard, and Greninja left to fend them off.

"Ryuto, sir," she communicated into the radio channel.

" _How is it going down there?_ " her superior questioned through the line.

"Better than I anticipated," she responded with a grin, "It seems we've taken care of all the Metal Clan guards," she mentioned, "so that leaves Suyin and Lin Beifong, what's left of the Omni Force members here including the Avatar, and Kuvira…" she listed off.

" _Excellent,_ " he said afterwards, " _Make sure to do away with Suyin permanently,_ " he advised to her, " _We need to let those in Republic City know that we won't be so merciful as Kuvira was…_ " he added deviously.

"Understood," the armored metalbender responded, cutting away from the radio. All of a sudden though, she was tackled from behind by Ash, falling onto the ground with him as they tumbled across it.

"Forgetting someone?" he inquired rhetorically and mockingly as they stood up.

"Ergh…" she growled angrily, firing out cables from the arms of her suit towards him. However, he sped forward to evade them, sparking in his electrical cloak as he punched her in the face, making her stumble back. "Wh-What?!" she stuttered in shock, noticing the black coating over his arms and legs.

' _By combining my Armament Haki with my Lightning Style…_ ' he noted inwardly, clenching his fists tightly as he lunged out, ' _I can win!_ ' he declared through his thoughts, striking her over and over. She attempted to bend the earth in order to trap his feet within rock, but he broke through it rather easily, kicking her in the chest and making the metal armor break off slightly, revealing the pinkish-purple light within it, which he took immediate notice of.

"Wait a sec…" he started to realize. His thoughts were halted though as he was knocked away by a rock that was bent up from the ground behind him, tumbling onto the ground.

"You really wish to die in such a foolish manner?" his adversary guessed as her helmet retracted, "I suppose the Avatar will need to find more reliable allies…" she pointed out while approaching her foe.

"I'm not just an ally…" the Pokémon trainer muttered, clenching his fists as he stood up, "I'm her friend!" he bellowed, swinging his extremities out at her again.

"How pitiful…" she grumbled, clenching her fist and making a metal blade come out over her right arm, about to pierce him with it as he grimaced in fright.

"Pika… CHU!" Pikachu exclaimed suddenly, unleashing a bolt of lightning that struck her in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" she shrieked in agony upon being zapped, while the light within her armor brightened, which Ash took notice of as he blinked in surprise.

"Wait Pikachu, stop!" he cried out to his approaching partner, who ceased his electrical discharge as he slid to a halt by his master.

"No…" Irine uttered in realization, seeing the sparks coming off from the light of her armor, "NO, NO, NNNOOO!" she screamed repeatedly, trying to get herself out of it as she pulled at the arm, unable to do so.

"Uh oh…" the raven haired man gulped, taking a step back with the Electric type, "I think we better move!" he beckoned to his comrade, who hopped onto his shoulder as they turned and ran off.

"NO!" the metalbender shouted, shooting out a cable to grapple around his right leg, making him trip and fall, "If I die because of you, then you'll come with me!" she bellowed in declaration, firing off more cables to try and ensnare the rest of his body. However, Pikachu jumped out with tail glowing a silvery white, deflecting the oncoming wires and then cutting cleanly those that were around his trainer's leg, allowing him to get back up and run.

"Come on, buddy!" he beckoned, enticing him to jump onto his shoulder and get away with him.

"NO!" Irine exclaimed, about to pursue them until she noticed the light in front of her chest glowing even brighter, "Forgive me… Ryuto…" she apologized, realizing what was to come as the luminosity engulfed her. A massive explosion then occurred, blowing the aspiring Pokémon master and his partner forward as its brightness could be seen from afar. All of the Mini Colossus mechs took notice of it from their monitors as their leader lowered his head slightly in sadness.

"Ugh…" Ash groaned as the dust cleared, lying on his back upon the ground as he was holding onto the Mouse Pokémon in his arms, while his body had shrunk back to normal.

"Ash!" a familiar voice cried out, catching his attention as he sat up to see Korra running up to him.

"Hey Korra…" he greeted tiredly as he tried standing up, only for her to do so for him by pulling him up by his right arm, while his comrade jumped down to the ground.

"What happened over here?" she questioned, seeing the large crater that was left behind from the blast.

"There was some woman in a mecha suit that had one of those… spirit core things powering it…" he explained in reply, having to catch his breath, "Pikachu's Thunderbolt must've… overloaded it or something and made it explode…" he mentioned, causing her to perk up in surprise as she placed her hand onto her chin.

"That might be the key…" she realized, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow, "Mako said that by charging the spirit vines with too much electricity, they end up exploding," she told him, causing him to blink in realization, "Pikachu, you might just be our best bet to stopping this guy…" she said to the Electric type, who merely blinked.

"Pika?" he squeaked, completely perplexed as he tilted his head to the side. In the meantime, the last of the mecha suits fell to the ground, as Rex had arrived to assist the others in subduing them.

"Nice work…" Lin complimented in between breaths.

"We still have the giant ones to worry about…" her half-sister commented, seeing that the larger mechs were far ahead of them.

"Guys!" Korra called out, catching their attentions as they saw her run up to them with Ash and Pikachu in tow, "I think we've got an idea on how to stop these things," she stated to their surprise as they widened their eyes.

"Explanation?" the EVO asked as he came over with Charizard and Greninja.

"That reactor thing we found in the Mini Colossus that attacked Zaofu was given a constant source of electricity to keep it powered, right?" she inquired rhetorically to the group, "If it gets too much, it'll explode like when Mako stopped the core in Republic City," she explained.

"So you're saying we can get into each of these mechs and take them down by overloading their power cores with electricity?" the police chief guessed as she crossed her arms.

"Hm…" Suyin hummed as she placed her hand upon her chin.

"I know it's not perfect, but it's the only plan we have at this point to stop him," the Avatar pointed out with stress in her tone.

"No, you're right," a familiar voice chimed in, causing them to perk up and turn to see Kuvira approach them, "There's not much left we can come up with," she noted as she narrowed her eyes, "Have the guards return to Zaofu to protect the people," she advised to her former superior, "They'll need the protection in case things do go wrong…" she mentioned.

"Good idea," the matriarch responded in agreement, going to one of the soldiers who was still conscious, instructing him on what to do.

"That leaves us with Ryuto's final force…" Rex realized, clenching his fists. Everyone maintained serious expressions, prepared to see things through to the end and stop the maniacal anarchist.

 **END**

 **Yeah… I kinda wanted to turn this into the final chapter, but then I realized how long that would take, and I had already made my schedule up very clearly to show what I was going to get done for the weekend. That said, I'm glad with how the chapter turned out for the most part.**

 **Now there's one chapter left and then the return of "Traitor" for the finale of its second episode! Stay tuned everyone!**


	6. Cure

**Time to finally finish this long overdue fic! After a year and a half almost, we've reached the finale of "Evolution"! Will things turn out all right in the end for our heroes?! Of course they will, but you'd all like to find out what happens, right?**

 **Enough stalling, let's finish this!**

 **BOOK FIVE**

 **EVOLUTION**

 _ **The Neo Earth Empire has put its plans into action! With the Mini Colossus mechs completed and fitted with their new spirit reactors, Ryuto and his soldiers are piloting them towards none other than Republic City! During all the chaos, Korra and the others discovered the weakness the spirit reactors was being charged with too much electricity. Will they be able to stop the five large mecha suits?!**_

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **CURE**

"Guess we're gonna have some fun after all…" Rex muttered as he put on his goggles, forming his back into the Boogie Pack as its turbine wings revved loudly, "Everybody hop on!" he advised to the others, waving to them.

"You sure you can fly all of us?" Lin questioned to him out of concern as she and her half-sister boarded his left wing, while the Avatar hopped onto his right.

"I've carried heavier before," he joked in reply, "Ash, you can go on Charizard, right?" he inquired to his teammate, who was currently mounting the Flame Pokémon with Greninja, while Pikachu had hopped onto his shoulder.

"All over it, Rex!" he responded with a thumbs up. He smiled back at him, but then saw that Kuvira had yet to get onboard, appearing to be hesitant as she stared at the ground despondently.

"Hey, muchacha?" he said, catching her attention as she looked to see him offering his right hand to her, "We _will_ stop these guys," he promised resolutely, surprising her slightly as her eyes shook.

"Rex…" she uttered.

"Come on, let's hurry!" the Pokémon trainer beckoned as the Fire/Flying type flew off of the ground, heading after the giant mecha suits. Disregarding the frustration she had with herself, the former dictator got aboard her ex-boyfriend's right win, allowing him to take off and follow his comrade.

" _Ryuto, sir,_ " one man communicated to the leader of the Neo Earth Empire, catching his attention as he perked up, " _We have two targets approaching from the rear,_ " he told him, enticing him to look at the screen of the camera that was for behind his mech, seeing that his enemies were flying towards them.

"I suppose Irine and the others weren't enough to deal with them…" he grumbled in realization, clenching his fists, "Very well then…" he said, "Wong, Li," he uttered off to two of his men.

" _Sir!_ " they responded through the line.

"Ensure that our enemies are _eradicated_ …" he demanded in an aggressively threatening tone.

" _Right away, sir,_ " one of the men answered after a moment. Two of the mechs then stopped, starting to turn around and face their incoming foes.

"Think they spotted us?" Lin guessed, narrowing her amidst the wind blowing in her face.

"With cameras installed in those things, I wouldn't be surprised," Korra responded. Within both mecha suits, a cartridge of a spirit vine was being loaded into the iron cannon at the head, buzzing with energy.

"Targets acquired…" the bulkier of the two men began, readying himself as he metalbent a lever down.

"Taking aim…" the other man continued, getting into a ready stance. Outside the approaching group saw the ominous luminosity emanating from both mecha suits.

"Guys?" Ash yelled from afar, sweating a little.

"Hang on!" Rex shouted to those aboard him, enticing them to take a strong grip on his turbine wings, rupturing the metal slightly, "Uh… not too tight…" he added in concern, "I don't wanna fall out of the sky…" he grumbled, causing the Avatar to shoot him a skeptical look out of annoyance.

"FIRE!" both men in the mechs exclaimed, throwing their fists out to make the cannons fire off beams of spirit energy toward their enemies. Luckily, they flew off to opposite sides to avoid them, but were blown back by their combined force.

"Pikah…!" Pikachu squeaked as he hung on tightly to his master's short-sleeved jacket, while he was desperately holding onto his hat.

"Dang…" he muttered out, gritting his teeth as Charizard managed to regain his balance in the air, "We probably won't be able to get into even one of those things if they're able to attack us from a distance…" he realized as he put his hand onto his chin, "Unless…" he started to wonder, widening his eyes after a moment, "Greninja!" he yelped, catching the attention of the Ninja Pokémon behind him.

"Nin?" he croaked as he blinked.

"Ready to power up?" his trainer inquired to him as he clenched his right fist. Understanding what he meant immediately, the Water/Dark type nodded in agreement, bumping his own extremity against Ash's. One of the Mini Colossus mechs stopped firing before charging out, heading straight for Rex and the others as they had just recovered from being blown back.

"Look alive, everyone!" Suyin advised instantly as they all gasped to see the giant mecha suit about to swing its right arm towards them. Just then though, a large, watery throwing star zoomed by and struck the metal limb, forcing it to move away from the group. Its pilot, Wong, blinked in surprise before looking at one of his monitors to see the figure running at him from the ground, being the frog-like creature in his transformed state as he grasped the large shuriken off of his back.

"Neen ja!" he exclaimed as he flung it out, letting it spin rapidly before it struck the glass panel at the giant mecha's head in an explosion of white smoke. However, once the veil cleared, it revealed that the glass had only broke ever so slightly, much to the frustration of the aspiring Pokémon master as he gritted his teeth.

"Crap…" he muttered out as he and Pikachu narrowed their eyes in thought.

"Ash!" a voice yelled, catching their attentions as they looked over to see the EVO flying up to them, "What are you trying to do?" he asked, arching an eyebrow towards him.

"Greninja's gonna break in like you did and take out that cannon," he explained in response, "Only problem is how tough that glass is…" he noted as he clenched his fists.

"If you can deal with this one, we'll take care of the other," Lin told him, gesturing towards the mech that had ceased its firing and was on its way towards them.

"Got it!" the raven haired replied with a nod before having Charizard fly off towards the mecha suit they were already attacking. Korra looked back at him in concern, remembering when he and his transformed teammate worked together in Republic City. Nevertheless, she knew that they were both determined to help, keeping a stoic expression on her face as she looked towards her group's own foe.

"Well, well…" Li uttered repeatedly from within the mecha suit, waving his arms and readying another cartridge as it loaded itself into the cannon.

"Here it comes!" Suyin shouted as she and the others heard the buzzing emanating from the head of the Mini Colossus mech. It then fired off another beam of spirit energy, aimed for the approaching team. The Providence agent span out of the way, letting the Beifong sisters jump off of him onto the ground. They both ran towards the metal behemoth's legs, slamming their fists into the ground to make it build up and entrap the feet in shells of rock.

"Please…" its pilot muttered disappointedly, seeing what was happening from one of the screens within the control center. What he did not realize was that as the giant mecha managed to easily break free of the earth surrounding it, Rex and the others had landed atop its head. He reformed his back from the Boogie Pack and then morphed his arms into the Bad Axes, slamming them down as the glowing blades were able to pierce through the metal. As he lifted the right one up afterwards, it revealed that there was an indent he had made.

"Okay, muchacha!" he called out to his ex-girlfriend amidst the roaring wind blowing through their hair, "You're up!" he yelled.

"Right!" she responded, going over and placing her hands within the indent he had made, "ERRRGGGHHH!" she grunted as she slowly began to pry it open, revealing the cannon underneath.

"So are we gonna just take out the cannon like last time?" the EVO inquired to his female comrades.

"Actually, I have another idea…" Korra responded with a smirk as she looked over at Kuvira, who was close to making an opening large enough for them to fit into.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded from afar. His partner leapt up off of his shoulder, enveloping himself in electricity before firing a massive bolt of lightning towards the giant mecha suit they were facing, striking it fiercely. However, it did not appear to faze it remotely as its head turned towards the flying dragon-like creature.

"Pika…" the Mouse Pokémon grumbled in frustration.

"Guess that metal's like an insulator…" his trainer noted, placing his hand onto his chin.

' _Now that I think about it, that woman's suit wasn't overloading from my electrical attacks until I ripped it open for Pikachu to hit its reactor directly…_ ' he recalled inwardly, narrowing his eyes.

"Roah!" Charizard suddenly roared, snapping him away from his thoughts as he saw the ominous luminosity emitting from the metal behemoth's head.

"Wait a sec…" he started to realize, widening his eyes slightly, "Charizard, take me down to Greninja!" he yelled to the Fire/Flying type, who blinked in surprise.

"Pika pi?" his other teammate questioned, confused by his sudden reaction as they flew down.

"Can you guys distract the Mini Colossus long enough for us?" he asked of them. They blinked for a moment before grinning and nodding, making him smile as well, "Thanks, guys!" he replied in gratitude just as a beam was fired off from the giant mecha towards them. The Flame Pokémon dove down to evade it easily, allowing his owner to hop off of him while the Electric type stayed aboard. The Omni Force member slid to a stop beside his transformed teammate as they stared up at the large opponent looming before them.

"Nin, neen ja?" the latter of the pair asked, getting his master's attention.

"We need to take out the cameras on that thing, wherever they are…" he told him, narrowing his eyes, "Let's work together and find them," he advised as he pumped his right fist.

"Nin ja!" Greninja responded with his own extremity clenched. The two then closed their eyes, attempting to use their synchronized abilities to sense the locations of the cameras upon the metal behemoth. As they were doing that, Charizard was breathing out streams of flames towards his adversary's head, evading any of the attempted swipes from its arms.

"Pika, pika chu!" Pikachu advised to his comrade, making him nod as he flew behind the mecha, drawing its attention away from his trainer. Both he and the Ninja Pokémon perked up after a moment, looking over at each other.

"See 'em?" he inquired to him.

"Neen!" he responded with a mere nod.

"All right then…" Ash began, putting his hands together in the form of a tiger seal, "Double Team with Water Shuriken!" he commanded. Making his body flash a bright white after performing the same hand sign, the Water/Dark type suddenly had five duplicates appear around him. They each grasped an end on the large shuriken of water upon their backs, including the original. Leaping up, they flung their makeshift weapons out, all aimed in different directions. They struck their targets, being the shoulders, the middle of the back, the torso, the chest, and the front glass panel at the head, veiling every one of them with white smoke before the clones vanished.

"Ergh…!" Wong growled in frustration from within the control center of his mech, unable to see anything from the screens but the smoke that covered the cameras. With an opening given to them, the Omni Force member and his partner ran underneath the Mini Colossus mech, standing in front of it as it was trying to brush the smoke away.

"Okay, Water Shuriken!" the Pokémon trainer ordered as he threw his right hand up high. Spinning off another large throwing star from his back, the transformed frog-like creature let it spiral above his hand, having a huge torrent of water envelop his form. His weapon then glowed a bright orange as it grew to a massive size, spinning still over his hand. As the smoke was finally brushed aside from the giant mecha suit, its pilot looked at the screens too late to see the disc-like shuriken being flung out rapidly, striking it at the head in a fierce explosion of white smoke. At that same moment, the cannon inside was blown apart thanks to the impact, leaving a gaping hole down into the control center.

"Agh…" the man driving it groaned, being pinned down by the remains of the cannon. He was slowly managing to bend it off of himself though, noticing from one of the screens that both the raven haired man and Greninja were on their knees, panting heavily.

"Hah… hah…" the former of the pair breathed out, evidently exhausted from having been synchronized with his comrade for so long. However, he saw that there was an opening the Water/Dark type had created from his attack, making him smirk in realization as he noticed Charizard fly by with Pikachu still mounted upon his back. "Pikachu… THUNDERBOLT!" he yelled out as loud as he could.

"Pika!" his longtime partner responded with a nod, flipping himself off of the Flame Pokémon and enveloping his body in electricity before unleashing a massive lightning bolt into the Mini Colossus mech. Just as Wong had gotten back up, the electricity zapped him along with the rest of the control center, making him cry out in agony. The reactor below him and the cartridges were also affected as they began glowing brightly. As the Electric type landed upon the back of his friend, they flew down and landed beside their master, watching as the luminosity within the metal behemoth brightened greatly.

"No, wait-!" The pilot's scream was cut by the sudden explosion of all the spirit vine cartridges and the reactor below him, enveloping him within the light as the giant mecha suit split apart at the torso from the force of the blast, with both halves falling to the ground.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon cheered as he pumped his fists excitedly.

"That's one down…" Ash muttered out as his eyelids drooped, while the Ninja Pokémon behind him transformed back to normal in a flash of light, "and four to… go…" he managed to say before fainting onto the ground along with his teammate.

"Rah!" the Fire/Flying type yelped in concern as he went over to them.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu squeaked pleadingly as he nudged his trainer, only to receive no response as he was out cold.

 **X**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Korra asked as she dropped into the head of the Mini Colossus she and the others were fighting, with Rex to follow as she looked at Kuvira looming over the hatch that would lead down to the mech's control center.

"Destroying this mech means we'll be facing three others that likely know what we're planning next," she responded, readying her hands, "We can at least take control of this one and try to level the playing field," she explained.

"I like the way you think, muchacha," her ex-boyfriend complimented, causing her to blush a little as she turned her head away.

"L-Let's just get this taken care of…" she advised with an embarrassed stutter, twisting the valve with her bending to make the hatch click open.

"Hm?" Li uttered upon hearing the sound, looking over at the hatch and instantly becoming ensnared in a line of water that came from it. In a loud yelp, he was hoisted up in an instant and slammed against the roof. "Ugh…" he groaned in agony, falling unconscious as the hatch was opened to reveal the trio there, as the Avatar had bent out the water to grab him. After she set him down onto the floor gently, she and the others jumped down into the control center.

"Need any help?" she inquired as the former dictator took her place at the center of the area.

"If the system is the same as the one I used…" she began to respond as she waved her arms, making the dials spin and the levers move. Outside, the giant mecha had turned towards those that were heading off, causing both Lin and Suyin to grin in realization.

"Those kids did it after all…" the former noted, sounding impressed as she rested her hands at her hips. A spirit vine cartridge was loaded into the cannon at the Mini Colossus mech's head at that moment. By looking at the screens from within the control center, Kuvira took aim at the three opposing metal behemoths in the distance, readying her right hand.

"I'd hold onto something if I were you!" she advised quickly, enticing the Omni Force members to grab hold of the rails nearby. Their ponytailed comrade closed her hand into a fist, and a concentrated beam of light was shot out from the cannon, heading toward the trio of mechs in the distance. The one on the right was struck at the shoulder before its female pilot could react, creating an explosion that caused its entire arm to fall off.

"Zou!" Ryuto exclaimed upon seeing what had happened.

" _I'm all right…_ " the female pilot reassured through the radio line, " _That was one of ours, wasn't it…?_ " she inquired, sounding shocked.

" _A mutiny?_ " the other male pilot guessed from the communication.

"No…" their leader uttered in reply, seeing the Mini Colossus mech that had just attacked them, noticing the hole at the top of its head, "It appears that Li has been compromised…" he realized with narrowed eyes.

"Tch," the former Metal Clan guard scoffed in frustration as she gritted her teeth, "I missed…" she grumbled as her allies went over to her.

"Um… shouldn't that be a good thing?" Korra implied, confused by her reaction, "I mean… we don't wanna kill anyone…" she pointed out slowly.

"Ryuto and his men must already realize that this is a life or death gamble they're taking," the former dictator noted in response, "Even if we were to capture them, they'd likely use those cyanide capsules to kill themselves…" she mentioned.

"Uh, ladies?" Rex chimed in, looking at the screen and seeing that their foes were turning to face them, "I think we might wanna fire off another one of those things!" he recommended frantically, enticing the two to look over and widen their eyes to see their foes stomping towards them, seemingly jogging.

"I've got it!" Kuvira responded immediately, waving her arms to make the previous cartridge drop out from the barrel of the cannon above them, followed by placing a new one within it. She closed her hand into a fist to make the weapon fire off another beam; this time aimed for the anarchistic leader's own mecha suit. To her astonishment though, it leapt up to evade the blast as it struck the earth in a fierce explosion.

"Whoa!" the Avatar yelped in disbelief before seeing their adversary shooting its own ray of luminosity towards their hijacked mech while still in midair. Without hesitating, the EVO morphed his legs into the build of the Sky Slyder and quickly zoomed over to grab his ex-girlfriend and then his Omni Force teammate. He had no time to get to Li as he flew up through the hatch and then the hole in the head of the giant mecha just as the beam pierced through the torso of it, causing a chain reaction of explosions that made the entirety of it burst into pieces in a bright flash of pinkish light. The force of the explosion was so strong that it knocked him and his teammates out of the sky, with him losing his grip on the two women as they plummeted towards the ground. Thankfully, Korra bended air out from her feet to propel herself over to her ally to catch her, followed by doing the same while aimed towards the ground to allow them to land on their feet. "That could've gone better…" she muttered, not noticing the shadow looming over them, while the former dictator did and gasped.

"Watch out!" she exclaimed, bending up a stone underneath the South Pole native's feet to send her flying away in a sudden yell before the mecha of their enemy landed down hard, causing a cloud of dust and dirt to billow up all around the area. The Providence agent flew down and ran into the veil as he had reformed his legs, finding a coughing short haired woman lying upon the ground.

"Korra!" he called out, catching her attention as she saw him kneel down to check on her.

"I'm okay…" she reassured as she sat up, suddenly jerking her eyes open in realization, "Kuvira!" she yelped, making him widen his own eyes as well before getting up and running further into the cloud. As the dust and dirt began to dissipate, the rogue metalbender looked up at the Mini Colossus mech looming over her. Seeing her from the screen within the control center of his creation, Ryuto clenched his fists.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Kuvira…" he muttered, waving his right arm. The right foot of the mecha was then lifted up upon his motion, catching her attention as she saw that it was aimed to stomp down on her. With no time to dodge, she attempted to bend up a pillar of rock from the ground to stop it, but it shattered right through the manipulated earth, about to strike her. She braced herself for impact as she crossed her arms over her face and shut her eyes, but it never came. She then looked out and gasped to see that her ex-boyfriend had caught the metal extremity using his Smackhands, gritting his teeth and sweating as he continued to hold back the mecha.

"G…GO…!" he grunted out loudly, while the former dictator's eyes shook in disbelief.

"Kuvira! Rex!" Korra yelled as she ran over. Lin and Suyin were on the way as well, but it seemed as if they would not make it since the EVO had been forced to fall onto his right knee.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" he yelled, feeling the metal of his build getting crushed by the pressure of the giant mecha suit. From the monitors, Ryuto could not tell what exactly was causing his creation to be stopped, but he disregarded it as he clenched his teeth together and moved his arms to make the metal behemoth press down harder upon the Providence agent. Bits of his morphed hands were falling off onto the earth beneath him, which was becoming a crater from the force it was enduring along with him. As the other Mini Colossus mechs arrived, their leader made the foot of his machine press down as hard as it possibly could, finally making its foe submit as he was stamped against the ground.

"NO!" the former Metal Clan guard screamed in dismay with widened eyes. Just as the others arrived, they found themselves surrounded by the remaining mecha giants as their shadows loomed over them.

"Huh…" the anarchistic man sighed, relieved that the resistance he and his allies were facing was now moments away from being vanquished. He attempted to make his mech step forward, but found that only the left was capable of doing so as the right foot was apparently stuck.

"Wait… what's that?" the police chief questioned, arching an eyebrow as she pointed at the bluish light emitting from underneath the metal behemoth's foot.

"R…Rex?" the ponytailed woman uttered out, wondering if he had survived being crushed into the ground.

" _Sir, I think there's something below you!_ " the male pilot communicated through the radio to his superior. Before he could respond, he felt something rumble beneath him as did both his allies and his enemies. The light emitting from beneath the foot of the mecha grew brighter, being pushed up off of the ground. Everyone present gasped to see that it was the goggled man, as his hair had become like a blue flame and his eyes shined a bright blue.

"That… That was what happened before…" the Avatar recalled, blinking in shock. However, she and the others were stunned completely when they saw his entire body glow and then grow to a massive size, being even larger than his foes. In the process, Ryuto's mech had pushed off, falling on its back onto the earth as its pilot fell as well.

"Wh-What is happening?" Zou stuttered in disbelief, while her fellow subordinate was just as shocked. When the light finally dissipated, it revealed that the EVO had become an armored, robotic behemoth with fiery blue flames as hair and blue navy blue colored armor. Bluish lights emitted from his ears, eyes, wrists, shoulders, and his chest as he glared down at the Mini Colossus mech he had knocked over.

"Rex!" Korra called out, catching his attention as he looked down toward her and the rest of the group, "Is that really you?!" she shouted up, concerned that something bad had happened. Kuvira was also worried, but was reassured once the titan shot her a thumbs up.

"Ergh…" Ryuto growled, attempting to stand his machine back up, "Zou! Feng!" he shouted into the communication line, "Dispose of this nuisance!" he commanded angrily.

" _Right away, sir!_ " the male of the two instantly responded through the radio, as his mecha suit was preparing to unleash another beam of spirit energy as an ominous luminosity began to emit from its head. However, his foe took notice and used his left hand to grasp the head just as the beam was fired, making the blast that followed envelop the metal behemoth as well.

"Whoa," Lin uttered in disbelief as she and the other widened their eyes at the chain reaction of explosions that were coming out from the mecha before it fell apart completely in a huge blast. The cloud of dust that came about from the implosion subsided in mere moments, allowing the group to see that their giant ally's extremity was unaffected even after taking such a blast.

"A-Ah…" the female soldier within her mech stammered, evidently frightened after seeing that her comrade was so easily defeated by the Providence agent, who turned to face her, "F-Forgive me, Ryuto!" she apologized as she turned her mecha suit around and jogged off hurriedly.

"Zou, come back here!" her superior demanded, enraged by her treasonous action as he had yet to fully stand up his creation. The transformed EVO aimed his right fist towards the escaping mech, shooting it out like a rocket to strike its target and make it fall onto the ground in a heap while also causing the pilot inside to slam right into the wall. The spirit vine cartridge that had been loaded into the cannon of her mecha suit prematurely burst in a powerful explosion, which enveloped her as well as everyone watched on from afar.

"I don't believe it…" the former dictator uttered, stunned by what she was being displayed by her ex-boyfriend, "Could he do this all along?" she asked the Avatar, who looked just as surprised.

"I'd be more shocked if he could…" she admitted, placing her hands at her hips.

"Ash!" Suyin suddenly called out, catching their attentions as they saw the male Omni Force member and Greninja being walked over thanks to Charizard, with Pikachu hurrying ahead of them. At the moment they converged, the final giant mecha suit stood back up and turned towards the back of its transformed foe.

"This technology…" the anarchist muttered angrily as sparks emitted from within the control center of his creation, "I was given this technology to restore the Earth Empire to its true glory…" he declared, glaring at the screen that showed Rex turning to face him as his fist had reattached itself to his arm, "I WON'T LET SOME LOWLIFE TAKE THAT FROM ME!" he bellowed fiercely, throwing out his fist to make the Mini Colossus fire off another beam of spirit energy that struck his target's chest in a fierce explosion. He grinned, thinking that his victory had been achieved, but was completely shocked to see that his foe was unfazed by the attack, appearing to narrow his eyes onto him.

" _ **My turn,**_ " his voice echoed rather threateningly. He then charged forward and grasped tightly onto the shoulders of the mecha suit with his hands, pulling them apart from the rest of it in an instant as bits of metal rained down onto the ground.

"Oh… my… God…" Korra uttered out, completely stunned. Her Omni Force teammate dropped the arms from his hands and then merely used his right to shove down the remainder of his adversary onto the ground in a loud bang, making dust fly about the area rapidly, even veiling his comrades in the process.

"Agh…" Ryuto grunted, now up against a railing within the control center of his creation. He suddenly saw light pouring into his view, blinding him for a moment as his enemy was ripping open the chest of the mecha with his hands. He reached in to grab the anarchistic man, who attempted to squirm away, only to be caught and pulled out into the air. "Unhand me, you fiend!" he demanded angrily as his mask fell off, revealing his face to the titan.

" _ **Gladly,**_ " he boomed in response, releasing him from his grasp and letting him fall towards the earth below.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he hollered, thinking he was about to strike the ground until he was saved by a pillar of air by the Avatar, who moved her arms carefully to set him down the ground, making sure he was left surrounded by everyone else. Before he could do anything, he found himself ensnared in cables bent out by the Beifong sisters, followed by Pikachu and Charizard approaching him, with the former letting his cheeks spark, while the latter let out a puff of flames from his mouth in a threatening manner. Kuvira then went over to him, bending out a metal blade from her right arm and aiming it towards him.

"Ryuto," she began, getting the man's attention, "if you planned to get captured, surely you would have used a cyanide capsule by now, wouldn't you?" she inquired to him. He seemed to hang his head in shame for a moment.

"Stark…" he uttered, causing the three metalbenders to perk up in surprise.

"What?" the former dictator uttered in confusion, hoping he would repeat the word. However, she and others saw foam starting to drip out from his mouth, realizing that he did indeed poison himself to death. "Huh…" she sighed, retracting her blade. At the same time, the transformed EVO suddenly glowed a bright blue, shrinking in size to return back to his normal form as his teammates looked on. As the luminosity around him subsided, he groaned before starting to keel over, only to be caught by his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey…" he greeted tiredly, making her crack a grin.

"I guess I'm not the only one who kept secrets…" she noted jokingly.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Korra agreed as she went over to help him up.

"Stark…" Lin uttered, catching the attention of her half-sister, "Is that a name?" she wondered as she arched an eyebrow.

"Not one that I know of…" Suyin responded, looking at the others walking over to them, "At any rate, we've won," she stated with a smile.

"Yeah," the police chief concluded as she grinned.

"Phoo…" Ash breathed out as he and Greninja sat down upon the earth, "Man, we're beat…" he groaned, tipping up his cap to let some of the air that breezed by touch his forehead.

"You said it…" the EVO agreed as he sat himself down as well, "Don't suppose we've all earned some time off for a change?" he inquired to the Metal Clan leader, who chuckled a little.

"Well… most of us…" the Avatar chimed in, causing him to perk up, "I've gotta get ready for Naruto and Hinata's wedding soon," she mentioned with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed in realization as he snapped his fingers, "Boy, I almost forgot about that with all this crazy stuff…" he admitted sheepishly as he grinned.

"Wait, when's it happening?" the Providence agent asked curiously, wanting to attend the event as well.

"Oh it's t…tomorrow…" the South Pole native stuttered slowly as her eyes began to widen in realization, "OH MY GOSH, IT'S TOMORROW!" she screamed as she put her hands onto her embarrassed, rosy red cheeks, "I totally lost track of time with all this finding these Neo Earth Empire goons and stopping them!" she yelled, feeling through her parka for something, "Sorry to leave you guys, but I gotta get back to Republic City and-!"

"Korra, calm down," Lin advised as she placed a hand onto the short haired woman's shoulder to interject her shouts, "We'll get you back to Republic City and make sure you get ready for your friend," she promised, making her grin sheepishly as she blushed a little.

"Guess this means we'll be heading out soon…" the aspiring Pokémon master concurred as he returned both Charizard and Greninja to their respective Poké Balls in beams of red light, letting Pikachu hop onto his shoulder while standing up.

"Guess so," Rex agreed as he got onto his own feet. He then turned to Kuvira, who was standing over the corpse of the scientist metalbender. "Hey, muchacha," the voice of her ex-boyfriend chimed in, catching her attention as she saw him come up to her, "You wanna come with as my plus one?" he inquired with a wink, causing her to widen her eyes and blush a little.

"Um… th-thank you for the offer… Rex…" she stuttered out as a reply, "but… I can't go," she stated firmly, surprising him a little as he blinked, "I still owe Su my time in prison and answering for what I did during my… ahem… dictatorship…" she mentioned, sounding ashamed of herself.

"Kuvira…" the EVO uttered. Having heard the conversation, the matriarch walked over to them, causing the former couple to perk up as they saw her.

"Kuvira, I know you want to atone for your crimes…" she pointed out, placing a hand onto the former guard's shoulder and letting off a grin, "which is why I'd like for you to go with Rex to this wedding as his date…" she advised with a wink.

"S-SU?!" the rogue metalbender stammered loudly in shock as she blushed a mad red, while her ex-boyfriend had widened eyes.

"You're welcome, Rex," the Metal Clan leader said to him, passing him by as she smirked.

"Did… she just set you up with me?" he inquired to his ex-girlfriend, who shook in place. He chuckled at her embarrassed reaction, wrapping his arm around her. "Don't worry, the guys'll know that you've changed," he reassured, making her blink out of shock before blushing again.

"Th-This doesn't mean we're back together, you know…" she stuttered out, glancing away from him.

"Yet," he retorted jokingly with a snicker, making her face turn even redder. Even so, she was thankful to him and his friends for their help in defeating those that had haunted her past.

 **X**

Cherry blossoms blew about the area of the reception party as the denizens of the Leaf Village were merrily chatting, having enjoyed the wedding that had just taken place. Naruto and now Hinata Uzumaki were happily talking amongst the crowds of people, whether it'd be their friends from the village itself, the Omni Force members present, or those from other places in their world. Wearing a beautiful seafoam green dress with her hair tied up into a braided ponytailed was Kuvira, who was albeit nervous at first about attending the special occasion. Of course, thanks to her ex-boyfriend's persuasion and the fact that she was being forced to go, she humbly went along with him and his comrades.

She initially expected a rather cold reception from everyone upon her arrival. To her surprise though, she was greeted warmly by those she had known and had yet to know from the multiversal team. Apparently, the EVO and the Avatar had explained things beforehand to their friends about what had happened with the Neo Earth Empire and how she had assisted them in the endeavor.

"Congrats on the rebound, Rex," a bearded Ben Tennyson complimented as he wrapped his left arm around his comrade's shoulders. He blushed a little out of embarrassment, looking over to see the metalbender talking with Sunset Shimmer and Sakura Haruno, remembering that the former of the two had broken her leg in the midst of the battle that took place in Republic City months ago.

"I wouldn't call it a rebound…" he admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, noticing the trio of women laughing, "but I'm glad she wants to make things right between us," he noted with a grin.

"I heard she learned how to do some crazy stuff during that whole fiasco Korra mentioned…" the Omni Force leader mentioned, continuing the conversation as they chuckled a little.

"I'm so proud of you, Hinata!" the Avatar exclaimed delightedly as she embraced the newlywed woman.

"Th-Thank you, Korra," she stuttered in reply before being let go, "It definitely feels like a dream come true for me…" she admitted as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, don't go getting all sappy with me…" the South Pole native advised as Naruto approached them, "You're with the person you've loved," she pointed out, "That's something to celebrate, right?" she inquired rhetorically with a grin, causing her to do the same as well.

"It's really good to see you, Korra," the jinchuriki chimed in, catching her attention as she turned to see him there.

"You too, Naruto," she responded as she gave him a quick hug, "So…" she continued, giving off a sly smirk, "when's the honeymoon?" she questioned curiously.

"Actually…" the Byakugan user began, making her perk up as she turned to face her, "we were planning on holding off that occasion…" she confessed, much to the short haired woman's surprise.

"What?! Why?!" she asked immediately, stunned that her best friend would be willing to wait for the opportunity to spend some special time with her new husband.

"You weren't around…but…" the whiskered shinobi began to get her attention, "there's another war we gotta get ready for," he told her.

"A-A war?" she stammered in confusion.

"Yep," Ben's voice chimed in as a response as he approached with Rex, Sunset, Sakura, and Kuvira, "Specifically, one in Natsu's world," he mentioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "These guys we're up against are nothing compared to what we've faced in the past…" he pointed out, narrowing his eyes a little, "Or so we've been told…" he added. Having caught wind of the conversation from afar, Ash approached the group with Pikachu perched upon his shoulder.

"Yeah, like that lady back on Caracole Island…" Naruto recalled as he folded his arms over his chest, "Lucky for us, we got an army of our own… so to speak…" he noted with a chuckle.

"Hold on a sec," the Pokémon trainer chimed in, catching their attentions as they saw him there, "Does that mean what I think it means?" he guessed, developing a wide smile upon his face.

"Heh," the Biomnitrix bearer laughed, "That's right, Ash," he assured to him, "Fairy Tail's back," he stated. A gleeful grin broke out onto the raven haired man's face as he suddenly jumped into the air.

"ALL RIGHT!" he exclaimed happily as he pumped his fist. Everyone else laughed, enthused by his overjoyed reaction, even though they knew of the approaching turmoil ahead. The former dictator looked over at her ex-boyfriend and smiled, knowing that they would help in the upcoming battle.

 **END**

 **And… done! I was planning on putting in another end credits scene involving the source of Ryuto's tech and a future power up for a certain Omni Force member, but I decided to leave that for the sneak peek section. Be on the lookout for that snippet later this weekend!**

 **Anyways, I'm glad to have finished this long overdue story. And would you look at that, I got it done ahead of the scheduled release time! I'm really glad that I was able to portray Rex and Kuvira's relationship to the best of my ability, so my hope from now on is that I'll be able to make more exciting stories for days to come! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
